Inside Your Heaven
by Zorexo2
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush have known each other forever. They have been with each other for everything, but what happens when one of them goes missing. Will the possibility of losing him forever cost them more than just a friend, but a brother?
1. Chapter 1

**The guys of Big Time Rush have known each other forever, and they always love being with each other. They have been with each other for everything, but what happens when one of them goes missing. Will the possibility of losing him forever cost them more than a friend, but a brother?**

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to write another story about the friendships of BTR, no slash. For those of you who don't know the title of the story is a song by the amazing Carrie Underwood, and it's about always wanting to be around someone and wanting to always be there for them (but not in the romantic kind of way, just friendship), which I thought really connected to what this story will be. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Inside Your Heaven

Chapter 1: Changes

It was happening again. For the fourth time in his life, Logan Mitchell and his family was moving, and he was only six years old. Being as smart as he was, he understood that it was because his father is one of the best cardiac surgeon in the country, and he was always getting better job offers. The part Logan hated the most was trying to make new friends. He wanted someone he can talk to, someone his own age. Not having any siblings was difficult, and since he moved so many times he gave up trying to make friends because it always ended the same. This time was no different, his father said that Minnesota would be the best place they lived, but Logan couldn't help but feel that he was wrong. Logan is a kid who doesn't like change and no matter how many times it happened, he couldn't get used to it.

* * *

They finished moving into their new house and Logan was already missing his old home. They lived in Texas for almost a year, and he was just beginning to like it, but now he was in Minnesota, where it was almost always cold.

He was sitting on the step of his house trying to think of how it could get better, when he heard noises coming from the yard next door. He walked over and peeked through the gate to see a boy his age shooting hockey pucks into a net.

"And Kendall Knight skates past the defense and takes off towards the net. He shoot and scores, winning the game in double overtime. And the crowd goes..." As he was jumping in celebration, he was startled by an unexpected visitor on the other side of the fence.

"Whoa, you scared me."

"Sorry, I'll just go back home."

"Wait, did you just move in next door."

"Yeah, my family moves a lot because my dad's a doctor. I want to be one just like him, but not move so much."

"Cool, well you look smart enough to be a doctor. Don't worry you'll like Minnesota. It's kinda cold but it's fun. My name's Kendall, what's yours?"

"I'm Logan."

"Hi Logan. Do you want to play with me? We can have a one on one match."

"I don't know. I'm not that good at sports and I've never played hockey before."

"That's okay, I'll teach you."

* * *

"Logan, it's time for dinner."

Kendall and Logan had been playing hockey for about an hour, and Logan seemed to be getting the hang of it. "Sorry I have to go now."

"Okay, maybe when you finish eating you can come back over and watch the hockey game."

"Okay, I'll ask my mom." Logan was shocked, he had never made a friend this fast before and it was really easy. He ran back to his house and excitedly asked his mom if he could go over to the point where she couldn't say no, the only condition was she would go too, to meet Kendall's mom. Logan ran over to the window and gave Kendall the good news, and watched as he ran into his house to tell his mom. Logan closed the window and sat down at the table next to his father.

"So it seems you made a friend today. I told you Minnesota would be great."

Logan looked up at his dad and smiled at him.

* * *

Logan ate as fast as he could, and after they cleaned up the table him and his mom headed next door, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, you must be Logan and Logan's mom. My son has told me so much about you already. I'm Kathy Knight, nice to meet you." She out stretched her hand to Logan's mom.

"Hi I'm Marie Mitchell."

"Kendall is upstairs in his room, Logan." Logan wasted no time and headed to Kendall's room.

"Hey Kendall!"

"Hey Logan, the game just started."

Logan sat down and at first was confused about what was happening, but Kendall explained what was happening and soon Logan understood almost everything.

* * *

Mrs. Knight walked into Kendall's room as the hockey game was almost over. She opened the door and saw the two boys having a blast.

"Logan, your mom is waiting for you downstairs."

"Aw, mom. Can he stay 5 more minutes, the game is almost over."

"Kendall, you can see him tomorrow, he lives next door."

"Wait can he sleep over tonight, please? He's my new best friend and I've never had a sleepover before. Please?"

Logan was stunned by what Kendall said. They were best friends. It hadn't been a whole day and he went from just having a friend to a best friend.

"If Logan's mom says it's okay, then yes he can."

Logan and Kendall ran downstairs and were practically begging Mrs. Mitchell to let Logan stay. She once again couldn't refuse and said yes. Logan and Kendall jumped for joy and Logan went back to his house to get his things. He ran back to Kendall's house for his first sleepover with his first best friend. He couldn't help but think that this day was the best of his life.

* * *

They stayed up the entire night talking, playing games and having the time of their lives. Logan realized that maybe change isn't always a bad thing. He moved somewhere new and made a friend who he can see being in his life forever. Even though they've only known each other for a few hours, both boys knew that when they were with each other, everything was amazing, and they couldn't wait to be best friends forever.

**A\N: Okay so I know that this is pretty much like how Big Time Fight started, but I really like showing how they become friends and them going through everything together. I am going to make these encounters different from the ones in Big Time Fight, and I am going to try to do at least one story from each year of their life leading up to big point of the story. I may even reuse some little things from it but not much, so just so you know, these two stories aren't connected in any way. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 2: Camp

The summer was coming to an end, and Kendall and Logan would be starting 1st grade in the fall. They've known each other for a few months, and were really excited to be going to a camp for the week. The campground was in the woods outside of their town, so they weren't really going to be far from home. Logan's mom dropped them off and hugged the boys as she said goodbye. She drove off leaving Kendall and Logan looking at about 20 boys and girls running around having a great time, but two particular people caught their attention. There was one boy who was looking at his reflection in a mirror while fixing his hair, which seemed odd to them, and another boy who was sitting alone under a tree with a terrified look on his face. The camp counselors gathered everyone together.

"Okay boys and girls! Welcome to Camp Adventure. We are going to start by having a scavenger hunt today. Everyone should get into groups of about 4, then come get your team colors and your first clue."

Logan and Kendall both knew they were going to be in a group together, but it seemed everyone was already in groups. Logan looked back to where he saw the boy under the tree and walked over to him as Kendall followed.

"Hey, do you want to be in our group? My name is Logan and this is Kendall."

The boy glanced up and Logan and Kendall realized that he was upset about something.

"I'm Carlos, and I just want to go home."

Logan and Kendall sat down on either side of him and Kendall asked: "Why do you want to go home?"

"Because, I don't know anyone here, and no one wants to be my friend."

"We'll be your friends, right Kendall? And we can even win the scavenger hunt."

"Yeah, we'll kick their butts and show them what their missing"

Carlos' face light up and he quickly agreed and sprang to his feet. He reached into his bag and pulled out a helmet.

"Hey you play hockey?" Kendall asked.

"A little, my mom got this for me because I always run into things."

Carlos wasted no time and began to run towards the camp counselors but crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going. You messed up my hair."

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. My name's Carlos. You aren't in a group yet are you? You can be in ours."

Kendall and Logan joined Carlos and the other boy, nodding their heads towards the boy.

"Okay I'll be in your group. My name is James."

"Hi James, I'm Kendall and this is Logan."

Carlos was bouncing up and down out of excitement.

"Come on guys, we need to get our team colors and our clue."

They got their stuff and began the scavenger hunt.

* * *

They were about halfway done with the scavenger hunt, and were doing pretty well. With Logan figuring out the clues, Kendall knowing where to go, and the speed of both James and Carlos, they had the perfect team.

"What does our next clue say Logan?" Carlos was going so fast that it was hard for Kendall and Logan to keep up.

"It says: To find your next clue, go to where the ground turns blue."

"I know where that is, it's this way, I'll race you James."

"Okay, your on."

The two boys sped off so fast that Kendall and Logan didn't even see where they went. They sat down on a rock to catch their breath.

"Wow, I've never seen someone with so much energy, I bet he's really fast at hockey. And James is pretty cool too." Kendall sat down wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, their both very energetic. We should probably find them and tell them that our clue is the other direction, by the lake." Logan gave a little chuckle as he stood up and pointed towards the lake. He helped Kendall up before going to find Carlos and James.

* * *

They finished the scavenger hunt first and they seemed to bond so much better because of it. They were sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows, while getting to know each other better.

"Guys, I had so much fun today, I don't even miss home." Carlos was grinning ear to ear at his new friends.

Logan smiled saying. "Yeah, it was fun, I can't believe we won though."

"Are you kidding, you had James Diamond on your team, so you would never lose." James stood up very proud of himself.

The three other boys couldn't hold back their laughter.

"You won't be laughing when I'm rich and famous."

"Sorry James it's just, you have a hole in your pants from when you fell into the bush."

James looked at his pants and quickly sat down.

"Hey we should all go to the hockey tryouts next week. It will be fun." Kendall looked at the others,a and they all agreed, knowing it would bring them closer.

* * *

Kendall looked at the group around him and somehow felt like they could be very good friends. He looked at Logan and new that Logan felt the same way. To Kendall, friends were everything and now that he had three best friends.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is short but it was just an introduction for James and Carlos. Thank you for the reviews, it always makes me happy to see people who are enjoying this. Goodbye, until the next chapter, which should be by Thursday at the latest. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I am writing this chapter earlier than I expected, which is a good thing. This probably means that I will now have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest, but maybe sooner if we're lucky. So anyway, here is chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 3: Hockey

Summer camp was over, and although the boys were upset they had something more exciting to look forward to, hockey tryouts. The entire week they were at camp they were discussing what it would be like to be on a team together, and couldn't wait to start playing.

They were anxiously sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach to start the tryouts. Carlos was in all his hockey gear ready to jump on the ice at a moments notice, James was finishing tying his skates on, Kendall was staring at the ice imagining himself winning the Stanley Cup and Logan was nervously biting his nails and shaking his leg. Kendall snapped out of his daydream when he felt the bench shake even more.

He put a hand on Logan's knee to stop the shaking, but it wasn't working.

"Logie, calm down, your going to do fine. We've been practicing every day since we met, your going to make the team."

"I'm not worried about not making the team, I don't want to look like an idiot out there and fall on my face. We haven't practiced much on ice."

"Your a natural on the ice, and you've got me, James and Carlos here to make sure you don't look stupid."

"Thanks, but I'm still nervous."

"I am too, but just pretend that it's just us playing for fun. Come on the coach is starting tryouts."

Kendall got off the bench and headed onto the ice closely followed by Carlos, James and Logan, who was taking his time.

* * *

The coach had them start doing basic drills to see how fast they can skate, and how well they handle the puck. Then he decided to see how well could actually play, so he had them get onto teams and play a scrimmage. Luckily Logan was on the same team as his friends, which Kendall made sure happened, so he felt a little less nervous, but on the other team was older and bigger boys.

Logan stayed back on defense while Kendall, James and Carlos took offense, another boy was their goalie. They were doing really well, and they were tied at 2 points each. Logan could tell that every time his team scored, the other team got more upset and played even rougher. One of the other players got the puck and was skating full speed at Logan, who was the only one between him and the goalie. The kid headed straight at Logan, who, despite being scared out of his mind, stayed where he was. The kid tried to fake Logan out, but Logan was able to get the puck away and pass it to Kendall, who scored the point, winning the game. The kid, furious at what happened, skated behind Logan shoving him into the boards. His helmet protected him from getting hurt too badly, but he fell to the ice in pain.

"Logan!"

Kendall, James and Carlos skated over to Logan and were relieved to see he was okay.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall got down and took Logan's helmet off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Logan looked at the kid who shoved him, who was standing behind Kendall with an angry look on his face.

"Are you sure your okay? How many fingers do I have up?" Carlos put four fingers behind his back.

"Carlos your suppose to let him see your hands, otherwise he's just going to guess." James slapped Carlos on the back of his helmet.

"Oh, my bad. Let me help you up." Carlos gave a playful smile before helping Logan to his feet.

Kendall still wasn't sure what really happened and was a bit worried about Logan.

"Kendall, stop looking at me like that, I'm fine, it was just an accident."

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go to the locker room."

* * *

"I can't wait to see if we made the team. We were awesome out there. Logan, that move you did when you took the puck from that big kid was amazing."

Logan blushed a little from the compliment. "Thanks Carlos."

"And that goal you guys scored too was awesome."

James took no time to bathe in the attention. "I know, I could have won that game blindfolded."

"Yeah right James, even tough I scored two out of the three goals." Kendall gave James a little smirk, which James returned by sticking out his tongue.

Kendall finished putting his things in his bag and started to leave the lockers. "Come on guys, my mom is probably waiting for us outside."

James, Carlos and Logan followed him out the doors. "Oh shoot, I'll meet you guys out there, I forgot something." Logan turned and went back into the lockers to see he wasn't alone. The kid who shoved him into the boards was there too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little punk who cost me my spot on the team. You're going to pay for getting in my way."

"I'm sorry, I was just playing the game, I didn't mean to make you get cut."

"Well you did and now I am going to make sure you don't forget it."

The kid got close to Logan and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to the floor. Logan tried to crawl to the door, but was pulled by his ankle back into the locker room. The kid then proceeded to kick Logan in the stomach, making Logan scream in pain. Logan needed the pain to stop, and kick the kid's shin stopping the attack. Logan tried to crawl away again, but the kids tackled him and hit Logan in the nose, making his nose bleed. The kid was about to take another swing but someone was holding his arm.

"Do that again and I'm going to hurt you even worse. No on messes with my best friend and gets away with it."

The kid turned around to see Kendall standing clearly upset. "Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"Us." At that moment Carlos and James walked into the locker room.

Kendall pulled the kid off of Logan and started wresting him. Carlos ran over to Logan, while James went to get help.

"Logan, buddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Carlos." Logan tried to get up but was in to much pain.

"Don't move, James went to get help. Here hold this on your nose, it should stop the bleeding." Carlos handed him a towel and Logan pressed it to his face.

"How do you know so much about stopping nosebleeds."

"I get them all the time from running into things." Carlos and Logan both started laughing when James came back with their coach and Mrs. Knight. The coach pulled Kendall off the kids and separated

them. After he got the story, he called the kid's parents, and Mrs. Knight took the boys home.

* * *

Logan spent the nest day in bed. He only had a couple cut and some bruises,but was okay other that that.

"Logan, you have some visitors." Logan's mom walked into his room followed by Kendall, Carlos and James.

"Here, I got these for you Logan." Carlos handed Logan flowers he picked from his garden.

"Thanks, Carlos."

Kendall sat at the end of the bed looking at Logan. "Are you feeling better Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore, but I should be better by the time school starts."

"I really wish you would have told us what happened on the ice. Then maybe you wouldn't be hurt now."

"It's not your fault Kendall, I didn't know that kid was going to beat me up. Thanks again for saving me."

"Stop thanking us Logan, that's what best friends are for."

"No, I think of us more like brothers." Logan gave Kendall a huge grin and then looked at James and Carlos who were also smiling.

"Cool , I always wanted a brother!" Carlos jumped on the bed next to Kendall happy as ever.

**A/N: Another chapter done, I would really appreciate your feedback about the story, and am open to suggestions and requests about what you would like to see in the chapters to come, I like to make each chapter something that would either make their friendships stronger or maybe test them a little bit. Thanks, until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I know its been awhile and I'm sorry, but I'm really trying to focus on school. Well as I promised here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 4: Snowstorm

It had been over a year since Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos became friends, and it was a very good year. They got closer to each other as each day went by and they began to think of each other as brother. However, one thing Logan hadn't quite gotten used to was the cold and the snow.

* * *

Logan was sitting in his room reading a book about medicine, even though he was only in the second grade, he loved reading books that were at the college level, he loved learning.

"Hey, Logan!" Logan turned his head towards his window when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He walked over to the window and opened it to see Kendall sticking his head out the window directly across from his.

"Hey, Logan. It's going to snow!"

"How could you possibly know that, the weatherman said today would be sunny, and there's not a cloud in the sky." Logan looked up at the blue Minnesota sky.

"It's a gift of mine. I can always tell when it is going to snow. I called James and Carlos and they are going to come over, hurry up and get over here."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He was planning on going over to Kendall's anyway, since his mom had to work on the weekend and his dad was at a conference in New York.

Logan closed the window and ran downstairs, gathering his snow clothes before heading out the door. As he was walking up the steps to Kendall's house, Carlos and James ran up behind him holding their snow clothes and sleds.

"Hey Logan, you ready for this big snow storm, it's going to be awesome." Carlos was beaming from excitement. Logan nodded his head, while on the inside he was somewhat nervous. He had been in Minnesota for about a year, but there was never a huge snowstorm, and from he read in books, there was a lot of damage that snowstorms could cause, not to mention the possibility of being trapped in your house. One of Logan's biggest fear was claustrophobia, and the thought of being stuck inside freaked him out, and none of the others knew of this fear.

Kendall opened his door and let his friends inside."I was thinking we could go sledding, have a snowball fight and build a snowman, I'm so excited for this storm."

Logan sat on the couch quietly not wanting to ruin the fun that his friends had planned. He was hoping that Kendall was wrong and it wouldn't snow.

* * *

They waited about an hour and a half before the snow started to fall, and it didn't take long for the ground to be covered in it.

"Yes, I was right again. Come on let's go the park so we can start sledding." The boys started getting their boots and snow clothes on as Kendall told his mother they were leaving.

They headed outside and the cold air took Logan's breath away. They got to the park and found the biggest hill they could and had the time of their lives as they slid down at full speed. Logan was having the time of his life, it was actual a lot more fun than he had thought. He couldn't believe that he never liked the snow before, but the storm wasn't scary but somewhat calming. He laid on the ground after making a snow angel and watched as the snow quietly fell to the ground and make everything look white as could be.

* * *

They spent a few hours enjoying the snow before they started to get hungry.

"Guys, I think I should get home before my mom starts to worry." Carlos picked up his sled as James did the same since he lived a few houses away from Carlos.

"Yeah, I'll go with him. See you guys tomorrow."

Kendall and Logan waved goodbye to their friends before heading back to their houses. The snow was starting to fall even more and it was getting difficult for them to walk through it. They managed to make it back home and Logan noticed that his parent's cars weren't in the driveway.

"My mom should be home by now, I hope they are okay."

"Don't worry Logie, I'm sure they probably just got stuck at work because of the snow, you can stay at my house until they come back."

They walked into Kendall's house and took off their boots and jackets before heading to the kitchen, to see Mrs. Knight making hot chocolate and lunch.

"There you boys are. Logan, your mom called and said she is stuck at work until they shovel the snow, she'll be home as soon as she can." Kendall looked at his friend giving him the famous "I told you so' look.

"Here's your lunch and some hot chocolate."

* * *

It had been a few hours since they got back to Kendall's house and Logan was getting worried. His mom wasn't home yet and the snow was starting to pile up covering half the window. Kendall walked up behind Logan, who was staring out the window.

"Wow, it's snowing like crazy. I don't know if it will ever stop."

When Kendall said that, something inside Logan broke and he started to panic. He was shaking and his eyes were filling with tears.

"Logie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm scared Kendall."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because my mom isn't home and I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

"What's claustrophobic mean?"

Logan was trying to keep himself calm but was failing miserably. "It means I'm afraid of small closed spaces, and the snow makes me feel like I'm trapped in the house, and it feels like it's getting smaller.

"Logie, calm down. It's going to be okay. The snow will stop eventually, and your mom will he home soon. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kendall sat down next to Logan and put his arm around his shoulder, comforting him. Logan felt the warmth come off of Kendall and it made it seem like the snowstorm was nothing, and he felt the protectiveness that Kendall radiated. He knew how protective Kendall is, but it always surprises Logan to see someone who is always willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves and Kendall was that person. Kendall managed to calm Logan down and at the same moment the snow slowed down and the sky started to fade out of being gray. Logan couldn't help but think that maybe Kendall did have a gift of knowing when it was going to snow, and maybe he could even make it stop, but Logan knew that it was totally impossible.

**A/N: Okay another chapter done, the next one should be up by next Thursday at the latest, but cross your fingers because it could be sooner you never know. Please review and give me your comments, I am always glad to read them. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well it looks like I can update sooner than I thought. I just want to apologize because I get kind of carried away with these beginning chapters, instead of just doing the actual story, but I like showing the boys when they were younger and having them develop their friendships. If I continue doing it this way there will be around 10 chapters before the story starts, but they are important for the development of the story. So if you are willing to bear with me until then, thank you, it will be worth it, I hope. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 5: Crash

Science class, one of Logan's favorite classes, especially this one because they were starting Biology. He was excited, he knew almost everything the teacher was saying because he read this from the many books he checked out of the library. He looked to his right and saw Carlos scribbling pictures on his notes, and Kendall was trying to copy as much as he could from the board, while James was whispering to the girl sitting next to him, Logan couldn't figure out how a 9 year old boy could be so into girls, but Logan didn't really care, he was too focused on school to be worried abut girls.

The teacher continued teaching the class, until the secretary opened the door and asked the teacher something in a whisper. The teacher's expression fell, as the entire class was curiously watching the two adults.

"Logan, the principal wants to see you." The teacher called Logan to the door. Logan stood up as the entire class filled with "oohs." Logan tried his best to stay calm, not knowing why the principal wanted to see him.

Kendall watched his best friend follow the secretary out the door, all the while thinking that something must be wrong since Logan never gets in trouble. He couldn't focus the rest of the class, because he just felt like something must be wrong, and Logan must be freaking out.

* * *

Logan walked behind the secretary staring at the ground, his heart beating out of his chest and his hands shaking uncontrollably. The only thoughts running through his mind was that he was in trouble, but he never did anything wrong, so something bad must have happened.

The secretary opened the principal's door and let Logan in. Principal Walker was sitting at her desk with a sad look on her face.

"Logan, please sit down."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear." Logan was scared out of his mind, he never went to the principal's office ever.

"Logan, your not in trouble. I have some bad news, your mom was driving to work this morning and got into an accident." Logan's mind went blank, his heart dropped and he could barely feel his legs. The only thought running through his mind was that she wasn't dead.

"Is she alright?"

"All I know is that she is badly injured, but she should be fine. Your father is on his way to pick you up, I'm sure he'll tell you what happened. He should be here in a few minutes, so why don't you get your things and come back here and wait for him. Give this to your teacher." Principal Walker handed Logan a note, which he took and left the room.

Logan could barely breathe, he was happy that she was still alive, but he was still scared about how hurt she was. He walked back to his classroom and quietly opened the door, the class all looked at him, but he continued to look at his shoes. He handed his teacher the note and walked to his desk. Kendall knew something wasn't right and wanted to help Logan.

"Logie, what's wrong? What happened?"

Logan couldn't speak, but tears filled his eyes and Kendall knew for sure something was wrong. Carlos and James both tried to get Logan to say something, but he quickly got his things and left the classroom. He sat outside the principal's office and after a few minutes his dad arrived. They got in the car and Logan finally found his voice, which was barely a whisper.

"What happened daddy?"

Mr. Mitchell looked at his son and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Your mom was driving to work, and the car slid on some ice, she crashed into a tree and was hurt badly. She's fine now, but she's in a coma and they aren't sure when she will wake up."

"But she will wake up right daddy? Please tell me she will wake up!" Logan was crying uncontrollably his voice filled with fear.

"Logan, buddy, she will be okay, I promise. She will wake up eventually."

Logan trusted his father, but for some reason he didn't believe him. He wanted more than anything to say she will be fine, but a small part of him thought she would be in a coma forever.

* * *

They got to the hospital, and the nurse pointed them to Mrs. Mitchell's room. Logan walked in and wasn't prepared for what he saw. He has been in the hospital before with his dad, but this time was different. Instead of it being a stranger, it was his mom. She was lying int eh bed with wires and tubes connected to her, she was covered in scrapes and bruises. He walked over to the side of the bed and held her hand, silently crying.

* * *

Mr. Mitchell took Logan back home and Logan just turned and went to the park around the corner. His father let him go, knowing he needed time to himself. Logan got to the park and since kids were still in school it was empty. He felt like his whole world had crashed down. His mom was in a coma, and without her Logan wouldn't know what to do. His dad kept saying she will be alright, but for the moment being she wasn't.

* * *

School was over and kids ran outside to their parents. Carlos and James followed Kendall to his mother because they planned a sleepover, but they were preoccupied the entire day with thinking about Logan.

"Mom, do you know why Logan was taken out of school today?"

"Yeah, his mom got into a car crash and is in the hospital."

The three boys simultaneously said "What?" They got into the car and headed to Kendall's house. They pulled in the driveway and the boys ran next door to Logan's house. They ran the doorbell numerous times, to be greeted by Mr. Mitchell.

"Mr. Mitchell, can we talk to Logan?"

"Of course, but he went to the park."

The boys took off and ran to the park to find Logan siting on the bench staring at the trees. The boys sat beside Logan and didn't have to say anything. Their presence was enough for Logan to feel better.

* * *

After Logan calmed down a little, he told them everything he knew and they sat there until it was time for dinner. Logan still went over to Kendall's house for the sleepover, but his mom never left his mind.

* * *

_FLASHFORWARD_

It was a month since his mom's accident, and every day that passed, Logan's hopes faded even more. No matter when, Kendall would always be there for Logan and anytime Logan needed to talk to someone or to just cry on someone's shoulder, Kendall was there in the blink of an eye.

Mrs. Knight picked up Kendall and Logan from school brought Logan home. He walked to his front door not expecting anything out of the ordinary but was shocked to see his mom sitting on the couch watching TV. His heart skipped a beat and his ran over to her saying "Mom!"

Kendall and Mrs. Knight heard Logan from their front step and Kendall ran over to Logan's house followed by Mrs. Knight holding 3 year Katie. Kendall looked inside and was happy to see that Logan was happy again, and that his mom was okay.

**A/N: Yes I did it again, Logan's mom was the victim, but this time she is perfectly fine. I know I have been focusing on Logan, but I promise next chapter will be one of the others. So until the next update, I bid you farewell. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews, I always look forward to reading them, well here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 6: Lost

Carlos Garcia was a relatively happy kid. He had the best friends he could ever have, he had an amazing family but there was someone special he knew his whole life; his dog Max. He considered Max to be his best friends, well Kendall, Logan and James were also, but in his 12 years of life, Max has always been there.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the best time of the week. Carlos did the same thing every Saturday, he would wake up at 10 and let Max out in the yard, then he would watch cartoons until Max was ready to come back in, but this time was different.

Carlos was watching TV, but he noticed that Max wasn't barking or making any noise like he usually did. Carlos walked to the back door and looked into the yard, but it was empty. He ran down the steps barefoot and in his pajamas looking for Max.

"Max, where are you? Come here boy." Carlos looked in the bushes and behind the tree but Max was nowhere in sight. He looked towards the fence and noticed that there was an opening big enough for Max to fit through. Carlos started to panic, and didn't know what to do. He ran back inside but realized his parent's weren't home, he needed someone to help him look. James lived a few houses away, but he was on vacation, so he called the only person who he could think of. He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers quickly.

"Hello."

"Max is lost! He got out of the yard, you have to help em look!"

"Okay Carlos calm down, we'll find him. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, please hurry." Carlos hung up the phone and ran to get dressed. He got his keys and Max's leash and waited on the front porch.

* * *

Carlos waited for about five minutes before he saw a familiar face running towards his house.

"Logan!"

"Hey Carlos. Come on we should start looking for Max. Kendall went to his grandmother's house today, so it's just us looking."

"That's okay, I just want Max back."

Carlos and Logan headed towards the park thinking it would be the place Max would go to. Carlos looked frantically, behind every tree, bush and bench while Logan asked everyone they passed if they saw Max, but they were getting no where.

* * *

"Max! Max! Come here boy!" Carlos yelled hoping his dog would finds its way to him.

"Carlos, maybe we should start heading home. It's getting late."

"No, we need to find Max."

"I know but we can go home and call the police to keep a look out for him."

"Logan! My dog is gone and you expect me to stop looking and lose him forever. He's my best friend, and unlike you he would stay with me." Logan felt crushed. He had never expected Carlos to say anything like that, and without saying anything, he went back home leaving Carlos to continue looking for Max alone.

Carlos didn't think of what he just said to Logan, but continued looking anyway. He left the park and headed down random streets hoping to find his lost dog. He had no idea where he was going, but was only focused on finding Max and going home. It took him a few minutes to realize he didn't know where he was, and now he was lost too. There were no people around to ask for help, and now Carlos was scared and alone in a strange part of town. He saw a pay phone and called the one person he could think of to help him get home.

* * *

Logan walked back to his house and went inside, hurt by what Carlos said to him. He had every right to be upset, but to say Logan wasn't his friend was too much. Logan sat on the couch and two seconds later the phone rang. He got up and answered it not expecting the voice on the other end.

"Logan, I'm lost. I don't know where I am."

"Carlos? Okay stay calm. What street are you on?"

"Um Chestnut Street, I don't know where that is though."

"It's okay I do, I'll be right there, don't go anywhere, and don't talk to anyone."

"Okay, please hurry, I'm scared."

They both hung up and Logan quickly ran back outside.

* * *

Carlos sat down on the curb waiting for Logan to find him. Today wasn't his day. He lost his dog, then he yelled at one of his best friends, and now he was lost and scared. He covered his face in his hands and silently started to cry.

Logan sprinted as fast as he could, knowing Carlos needed him. He got to Chestnut Street and ran around the corner, and to his relief he saw Carlos sitting on the curb covering his face with his hands. He walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carlos looked up and jumped to his feet hugging Logan.

"Logan, thank God you're here. I kept looking for Max but got lost. I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, I just want Max back."

"It's okay Carlos, I forgive you." Logan returned the hug Carlos was giving him.

"Carlos, I think we should go home and we'll call the police and tomorrow we'll look for Max some more with James and Kendall."

"Okay. Logan, you're the best friends anyone could have."

Logan smiled at his younger friend and they walked side by side back to Carlos' house.

They got to Carlos' house and walked up the steps. Carlos was about to open the door when he heard a noise come from down the street. Both boys looked down the street to see a dog walking towards them.

"Max!" Carlos ran down the steps and towards Max, hugging him and petting him.

"Max, buddy you came home. I missed you so much."

"I guess Max knew where he lived and found his way home."

"Logan, thank you so much for helping me look for Max. I am really sorry about what I said. Don't worry about it Carlos, and I honestly forgive you, let's forget about it altogether."

"Okay, want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

Carlos knew that this Saturday was definitely not the usual Saturdays he has. In a way it was better, he felt closer to Logan and really was thankful to have him as a best friend.

**A/N: Well I had to do it. Carlos lost his puppy. But yet again another happy ending. I'm thinking about cutting the number of stories, before the actual one starts, down. I will let you know how may more, before the happiness start to disappear, in the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next one, but it will be sometime soon so keep checking, and review the story. Also if you haven't already done so, please read my other story Big Time Fight. Thanks. **

**(P.S. This chapter takes place when the guys are 13.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 7: Divorce

Kendall Knight was a very calm person. He mostly kept to himself unless he was around his friends. Whenever he is with them, he feels like he has to protect them, and that their needs always come before his. He never thinks of himself and his best friend, Logan, knows that Kendall needs to express his emotions more, especially on this day...

* * *

Logan woke up at 6:30am, as he did every school day. He got out of bed and brushed his teeth, took a showers and got dressed. After he got dressed he opened the blinds to let the rising sun in. As he was gathering his books he glanced out the window and saw, in the room directly across, Kendall lying on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. Logan tried to get his attention, but figured he must be tired.

Logan ate breakfast, grabbed his backpack and headed to the bus stop. When he walked outside he saw that Kendall was already halfway down the street, so he ran after him to catch up. H called his name and slowed down once he got to Kendall's side.

"Hey Kendall. Are you okay? I was just calling your name." Logan was a little out of breath from chasing Kendall but was more worried about his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine Logie. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Kendall forced a smile to cover up what was really going on, and to convince his best friend that he was fine.

"Okay." Logan knew that something was odd about Kendall, but he didn't want to force him to say it unless he wanted to.

They walked to the bus stop while having short conversations, that ended with Kendall's one word responses about the hockey game on TV, or homework. They got to the bus stop, which was occupied by several other waiting kids including Carlos and James.

"Hey guys. Logan, can I borrow your math homework? I didn't understand it last night."

"Carlos you need to do your own work. I'm not going to give you the answers for everything. What do you expect to do when we have a test?"

"Please Logan?" Carlos gave Logan his famous puppy dog face, which no one can refuse.

"Fine, I'll help you do it on the bus." Carlos quickly accepted the help and grinned brightly.

"Hey Kendall, you seem quiet today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong James."

"Really because your eyes look red."

"I'm fine James! I just didn't get much sleep last night, okay?"

"Okay. No need to bite my head off." James didn't care about Kendall's crankiness and started talking to a girl standing behind him.

The bus arrived and everyone got on. Carlos and Logan sat in a seat together to work on Carlos' homework, James sat behind them with the girl he was talking to, and Kendall sat across from Logan and Carlos, leaning against the window closing his eyes. Logan helped Carlos with his homework while occasionally glancing over at Kendall to see if he was okay. They arrived at school a few minutes later and Kendall quickly got off the bus to avoid Logan's questions, knowing that Logan was giving his worried looks on the bus.

* * *

The day went on as usual, the only thing different was Kendall. In each class he would stare off into space not paying attention or even saying anything to anyone. Logan knew that something must really be wrong when Kendall missed every shot during hockey practice.

After practice the team headed to the locker rooms, and Kendall was the first one gone, without wasting a second. He didn't want to talk to anyone, things at home were bad enough as it is. Every night his parents fought. They would scream and curse at each other, Kendall knew how it was going to end, but didn't want to think about it. He walked back home, and when he opened the front door of his house he heard the noises he became all too familiar with. He didn't want to listen to it, knowing it will only make him feel worse, so he turned around and headed to the one place he could find peace.

* * *

Logan finished getting changed and started to head home, all the while thinking about Kendall. He was acting very strange and he didn't know why. Logan got back to his house and he went his room. He put his bag down and heard some shouts coming from the house next door, Kendall's house. He opened the window and the voices became clearer.

"How do you expect me to take care of our two children alone! You spend every night at that hotel with that home wrecker!" Logan never heard Mrs. Knight yell like that before, and it scared him.

"Well maybe if you were a better wife, I wouldn't have to go to the hotel all the time!"

"That's it, I want you no where near my children! Get out of my house, and expect my lawyer to call you about a divorce!" Logan's heart broke at what he heard. He looked into Kendall's window but saw that he wasn't there. He finally was able to figure out why Kendall seemed so upset.

Logan ran downstairs and then outside hoping to find Kendall. He looked in his back yard, but he wasn't there. It took Logan a few minutes to remember the one place Kendall always liked to go, the lake. Kendall loved it because it was calming. He could go there and stare out into the water and forget about everything, he went there to swim in the summer and he skated on it when it froze. It was his favorite place, and Logan knew that must be where he is.

* * *

Logan got his bike out of the garage and rode to the lake. He got there and hoped off the bike leaning it against a tree. He didn't have to walk far before he found Kendall sitting by the edge of the lake. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk Logan, I just want to be alone."

"Kendall, you can't keep everything bottled up. Just talk to me, let me know how you're feeling, I'm your best friend, and I want to make you feel better."

"There's nothing you can do to make me feel better Logan. He betrayed us. He betrayed my mom, me and Katie by having an affair. He's supposed to be my father. He's supposed to protect us, like I'm supposed to protect you, James and Carlos."

"Who ever said your were supposed to protect us?"

"I always though that I'm supposed to be the strong one the one who holds everyone together."

"Kendall, you are the one who holds us together and protects us, but you are also allowed to cry every once and a while. You keep everything inside hoping it will go away. We are best friends and we should tell each other everything. The only thing we should do is be there for each other, we are brothers, and when one of us is upset so is everyone else."

Kendall looked into Logan's dark brown eyes, and saw the comfort and sympathy in them. For the first time, in a long time he let go of his emotions and cried into Logan's shoulder. Logan put his hand around Kendall's shoulder comforting his best friends. Even though Kendall was upset and angry he knew that letting his emotions out could really help and that he didn't always need to be the leader and protector. His parents may be separating, but his friends, no his brothers would always be with him. As long as he had Logan by his side, he would be okay.

**A/N: End of this chapter. I hope you all like it and I also hope you review because I do read them. So until next time... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 8: Bad Idea

"What do you want to do James?"

It was Friday, and school was over, the only thing different was the Kendall and Carlos weren't around. They got detention for putting a frog in their teacher's desk even though Logan told them, more than once, that it wasn't a smart idea. But they did it anyway, and now James and Logan are unsure how to spend their Friday afternoon, without half the group.

"I don't know. It seems so difficult coming up with an idea without Kendall or Carlos around."

"We could always get started on our homework."

"Logan it's freshman year, we don't need to start actually working until junior year, that's when it really counts."

"No every year counts James. You should really do your work every year, because colleges do look at them. And don't say your not going to college because you are going to be a famous model, because you should always have a back up plan."

"Okay Logan, calm down, I was only kidding. Maybe we can walk to the park until we can figure something out."

"Sure."

They walked to the park which was only a few blocks away, but were sidetracked when James came up with another idea as they passed an abandoned house.

"Hey Logan, we should go in there. I hear it's haunted."

"It's not haunted James, there's no such thing as ghosts. And it's closed off which means we're not allowed to go in there"

"Come on Logan. Are you afraid of the haunted house?"

"No I'm not afraid. I just think it's not a smart idea to go in there if it's blocked off."

"Come on Logan. Just this once would you stop thinking so much and just be reckless."

Logan knew James was not going to give up: "Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea."

James grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him to the house. The door was closed and boards were nailed across it, but James was able to break it open due to the fact that the house was really old. The entire house was dark from the windows and doors being boarded, there was dust and spiderwebs everywhere, and Logan could have sworn he heard squeaking of some animal inside the walls. Logan walked right behind James, because he was somewhat terrified. With every window and door being boarded, his claustrophobia was even worse, but he kept himself together.

Every step they took the floor boards creaked, and some of them were even broken from old age allowing the boys to somewhat see into the basement, which Logan wanted to go no where near. They walked through the front hallway and James turned into what looked like the living room. Logan noticed there were more broken floor boards here than in the hallway, but before he could warn James, they fell through the floor into the basement, burying them in rubble.

* * *

James quickly came back to his senses, the fall not being that far, and he realized that they were trapped in a small room in the basement. He tried to move but his leg was trapped under a large piece of wood that he couldn't move. He saw Logan right next to him and started to wake him up.

"Logan. Logan, are you alright?" Logan stirred and pushed the broken wood off of him. James saw he had a large cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan stood up and pressed his hand against his forehead. He tried to move the wood off of James but is was to big. He looked around and quickly realized the size of the room. His breathing started to increase and he started to panic.

"Oh no we're trapped. We can't get out and it's too tight in here for me."

" Logan calm down, you'll be okay. You're a genius, you can figure out a way to get this off my leg and free us."

"No, I can't. I panic under pressure and this room is too small and it's freaking me out. I need to get out of here." Logan found where the door was and started to break it open. After a few attempts the door opened enough to fit himself through, and before James was able to say anything, Logan disappeared.

About five minutes later, James heard the door Logan disappeared through crack and saw it fall to the floor. There behind it was Logan holing an ax. Logan walked into the room and broke the wood on James' leg, freeing him. Logan lifted the taller boy and put James' arm over his shoulder guiding him the the stairs.

"I called an ambulance and our parents, they should be here soon." They got outside and the ambulance was just pulling up. The boys were loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

* * *

Logan was taken to the waiting room by his dad, who had just finished putting stitches into his forehead. They sat down next to each other and his dad gave him an angry look.

"I'm sorry dad. I thought it would be a fun idea going into the house, but the floor was weak and it broke. It was stupid of me to do that and put James and I in danger."

Before Logan's dad could open his mouth another voice came from behind him.

"No, it was my idea Mr. Mitchell. Don't punish Logan, he told me it was a bad idea but I made him go in." James walked up behind them on crutches with his leg in a cast. He sat down on the other side of Logan and looking at Mr. Mitchell

Mr. Mitchell nodded and left the boys alone, while going to talk to James' parents.

"Thanks for trying to cover up for me Logan, but you were right it was a bad idea."

"It's okay James, that's what friends do."

"And thank you for coming back to get me, I knew how freaked out you were."

"You're one of my best friends James, I wasn't going to leave you trapped there." They both smiled at each other as James put an arm around his smaller friend.

* * *

James' parents drove Logan home since his dad still had to work, and they pulled into Logan's driveway to see Kendall and Carlos sitting on the steps waiting for them. Mrs. Mitchel must have told them what happened. They got out of the car and Kendall and Carlos put on the most evil of grins.

Kendall stood up to greet his friends: "Wow, we leave you guys alone for a few hours and you end up in the hospital."

"And I thought I was the reckless one." Carlos stood up next to Kendall with the same look.

Both Logan and James gave them the same annoyed look before saying "Shut up." They all laughed it off and departed to their homes; they had enough adventures for one day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to see your reviews soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I first off want to say that I am so sorry for the late update. I am so stressed out right now that I can't think straight. This chapter may not be the best or longest, but I feel like it helps with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show. **

Chapter 9: Decision

Gustavo Rocque did not know why he agreed to it. Yes he thought the kid had talent, but his friends not so much. The only way he could record songs with Kendall Knight was if his friends came along too. His friends weren't that great, at least Gustavo thought so, and so did Logan. Logan couldn't dance or sing and yet somehow Kendall convinced the record producer to make the four friends a group.

* * *

Kendall and Logan just walked back to their homes after their encounter with Gustavo. They were right outside Logan's house, when their discussion reached a stand still.

"Kendall, how can you tell that guy that I would go with you to Hollywood without even asking me?"

"Because, you James and Carlos said that if you were in my position, you would go, so I thought you wouldn't mind. Didn't you say you would go?"

"Yes I did, but that was if I was you. I have my own plans. You know I want to be a doctor."

"Yes, and I want to be a hockey player, but I'm still going to give this Hollywood thing a try, and so are James and Carlos."

"That's a different story. James always wanted to be famous, and Carlos would do just about anything you tell him to. Plus I can't sing or dance"

"Come on Logie, just this once will you not go by what you think has to happen and just do something crazy."

"No Kendall, I'm not going to go with you, I worked really hard my entire life to become a doctor and I'm not just going to throw it all away just to start a band that may not even go anywhere."

"Fine Logan, do whatever you want, but I thought that since you were my friend you'd at least do this one little thing for me."

"I've done a lot for you since we met. You have no right to say that I'm not your friend just because I don't want to join this stupid band." Logan started to feel tears swell up in his eyes and as he blinked to clear them away Kendall was walking away back to his house. Logan stood there for a few seconds unsure about what was happening, he turned around and entered his house and headed to his room.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what Kendall said and what he should do.

_'I'm not just going to give up everything I worked for for something that may or may not even happen."_

"_But Kendall is my best friend and it would be weird being here all alone, while they are in LA."_

Logan stayed in his bed thinking about all the possible pros and cons he could think of until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up and knew he needed to talk to Kendall. He got dressed and walked outside, as he walked across his lawn he almost collided with Kendall who seemed to be heading to talk to him.

"Whoa, sorry Logan." Logan went to say something to Kendall, but was interrupted.

"Look, Logan before you say anything, I want to apologize. You were right, I shouldn't have expected you to just drop everything you worked for to come with me. But the truth is, I don't just want you to come, I need you to come. You're my best friend and being in Hollywood without you would be really difficult. I know you don't think your the best singer or dancer, but we can work on that, and I looked online and you can still take courses in LA to become a doctor. Logie, I really need you to at least think about this, because it's important to me."

Logan was surprised by what Kendall was saying. He never expected him to say that he needed him to go to Hollywood.

"Logan, was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Um, yeah. I have actually been thinking about it and I've decided to give it a try. Like you said, I'm sure there are places that I can still take classes, and plus it might be kinda cool to go to Hollywood." Logan smiled at his friend and was wrapped in a hug by Kendall.

"Thank you so much Logie! I promise I'll make it up to you. You really are a great friend, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks."

"You better start packing because we leave in a few days."

Logan headed back into his house and started to get packed while telling his mother about going to Hollywood.

Logan was sure that it would be the chance of a lifetime, and there was always plenty of time to still become a doctor. But little did Logan know that his life would never be the same once he set foot in LA.

**A/N: Like I said this chapter was really short and rushed, and I'm sorry. But I do have some good news and bad news. The good news is that the actual story starts in the next chapter, the bad news is that I may not be able to update it for a while. I will be really busy from today until next Wednesday, so I would expect the next chapter to be up in one week. Again I'm sorry, but school is horrible right now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for the extremely long delay it has been. Last week was very crazy for me and I wasn't able to find time to write this chapter, but now I have and we shall move on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 10: Gone

Being in LA was great. Logan had never imagined it would be as good as it was. Although he wasn't a big fan of the constant rehearsals and sore muscles, he still loved being in Hollywood with his best friends.

They had been in LA for a few months and things couldn't be better. The guys of Big Time Rush had never been closer and life was great, but one night could change that forever...

* * *

Logan and Kendall drew the short straws and were sent to get snacks and a movie for their weekly movie night. They walked to the stores, taking their time knowing that James and Carlos probably already found something else to do. They got to the corner of the street when they decided it would be easier if they split up.

"Okay Logie, do you want to get the movie while I buy the snacks?"

"Sure, let's meet back here in 20 minutes."

"Okay, just don't get another boring documentary again. I don't think I can take the pain of watching another one."

"Hey, I never asked you to watch that last one with me, you wanted to watch it with me."

"Okay, but I still don't want to watch another one." Kendall grinned at Logan knowing he was right.

"Fine, but I am definitely not getting another scary movie, after last time I couldn't sleep for days."

"Just get something good, okay? See you in 20."

"Okay." Logan turned around and headed towards the movie store as Kendall waled in the opposite direction to the grocery store.

* * *

Logan got to the store and noticed there wasn't many people there for a Saturday night. He browsed the collection looking for a movie to watch when he glanced up and noticed a man looking at him. Being in Big Time Rush, he had somewhat gotten use to the attention, so he just ignored it and continued looking.

When he finally found a movie he made his way to the register but bumped into the man who was staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Logan picked up his movie that the he dropped and apologized to the man. He was in his late thirties with light brown hair and dark eyes.

"It's okay, I didn't see you coming. Hey, aren't you in a band called Big Time Rush? My daughter loves you guys."

Logan looked into the man's eyes and instantly felt a coldness come from him. It was as if something was off, but Logan couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you. I have to go now, my friend is waiting for me." The man nodded and left the store as Logan paid for the movie and left himself.

Logan walked back outside and started going back to where he and Kendall said to meet. As he was walking he heard a noise behind him, but when he turned around he saw nothing. After scanning the sidewalk for a few seconds he started walking again, but a little bit faster. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, he had 5 more minutes before he had to meet Kendall. Logan was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he was knocked to the ground, his phone and the movie both falling a few feet away from him. He turned onto his back and saw a man standing over him, the same man who he met in the movie store, with the cold dark eyes that freaked him out.

The man grabbed Logan's leg and started to pull him towards and alley, but Logan kicked him in the leg and scrambled towards his phone. He picked it up and speed dialed Kendall, but as he hit send, he was kicked in the stomach, his phone falling from his hand. The man grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him up. Logan tried to fight back but the man slammed him against a wall and punched him the face. All Logan could realize in the last few moments he was conscious was the blood tricking down his face, the man picking him up and carrying him to a car, and the sound of a familiar voice coming from his phone laying on the ground. Before anything else could happen, Logan blacked out.

* * *

Kendall just finished getting the snacks, when he realized that he was running late. Logan was probably waiting for him and knowing Logan, he was probably annoyed that Kendall was late. As Kendall was walking down the street he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the ID and chuckled to himself as it read '_Logan'_. He opened his phone and answered it.

"Hey Logie, sorry I'll be there in a few minutes." Kendall spoke into the phone with his most apologetic voice, but got no response from his friend.

"Logan, are you there. You don't need to give me the silent treatment." But still not response. He listened closely to the other end and heard grunting noises coming from the other side, as if there was a fight going on.

"Logan, are you okay? Logan what's happening." Kendall tried to figure out what happened as he ran to where he was suppose to meet Logan. He still had the phone to his ear and he heard the closing of a car door and it driving off. He raced down the street and stopped when he saw Logan's phone lying on the ground along with a movie case. He picked up the phone and closed it, that was when he noticed drops of blood on the sidewalk. Fear coursed through his veins as he felt his heart drop. Logan was gone, no where to be seen, for all Kendall knew he could be dead.

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter, I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as good as I can, but I want to leave you with questions running through your mind. I don't think I will be able to update for a while again, since next week is Thanksgiving, and I will be home relaxing, so you can most likely expect the next chapter to be up the week after Thanksgiving, so until then, have a Happy Turkey Day! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews, I really do look forward to reading them and I take each one to heart. You guys are awesome, so keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 11: Trouble

Kendall fell to his knees, his hands shaking as he dialed 911. He didn't know what else to do. Logan wasn't there and there was blood on the ground. Kendall didn't want to think about what happened, all he was worried about was that if Logan was okay. He listened to his phone ring until he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello. What's your emergency?"

"My friend is missing. He was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago but he's not here. His phone is here and there's blood on the ground. Please send help!" Kendall's voice was shaky, his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Okay, please calm down. What's your name?"

"My name is Kendall, please you have to find him. I don't know what happened, but it's bad." Kendall was starting to break down as tears fell down his face.

"Okay, Kendall. I need you to tell me where you are, and describe your friend."

"I'm on the corner of 3rd Street. His n-name is Logan Mitchell, h-he had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is kind o-of pale. He was wearing black j-jeans with a blue t-shirt."

"Okay, I've sent a report to the police, they are sending cars out to look for your friend, and one officer is coming to pick you up. Stay where you are, I'll stay on the phone with you until they arrive"

Kendall tried to respond to the woman but only managed a sob. It only took a few minutes for the officer to arrive. Kendall notified the woman on the phone and they hung up.

"Hello, are you Kendall? I'm Officer Jones. Can you tell me what happened?" Officer Jones sat down next to Kendall on the bench he was sitting on.

"Logan and I were getting stuff for our movie night, I went to get the food and he got the movie. We were suppose to meet back here, but I was running a bit late. When I was leaving the store, Logan called my phone but he wasn't talking, all I could hear were noises in the background. It sounded like someone was fighting, then I heard a car door slam and a car speed off. I ran as fast as I could to get here but Logan was gone. All I found was his phone on the ground, the movie he got and blood over there." Kendall tried to hold it together, but it was difficult. Tears just kept running down his face and his hands turned white from clutching Logan's phone in his hands.

"Okay, we have some officers looking for your friend, and we will do everything we can to find him. Let's get you home."

Kendall got into the police car and the entire time, he just stared out the window, he never even realized both his and Logan's phones were vibrating in his hands.

* * *

James and Carlos are not the most patient people in the world, and they were not happy when they have been waiting over half an hour for Kendall and Logan to return.

Carlos went down the swirly slide for the hundredth time, but it wasn't making things better. "Where are they, I am so bored and hungry."

"I don't know but we definitely should have gone, we would have been halfway through the movie by now." James sat on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I'm gonna call Logan and see where they are." Carlos jumped down on the couch next to James.

"Yeah, I'll call Kendall, they probably got lost."

James and Carlos both picked up their phones and dialed their friend's numbers. Both of them sat there while listening to the phone ring in their ears with no answer.

When they got the voice-mails, they hung up the phones and looked at each other.

"They probably went out without us." James smiled at Carlos.

"Maybe, but that doesn't sound like Kendall or Logan. Do you think something bad happened?" Carlos had a very serious tone, and James' smile soon faded at the thought that maybe something bad did happen.

They sat there in silence for a few moments when the front door opened and Kendall walked in with a police officer behind him.

James and Carlos both jumped out of their seats and ran towards their friend.

"Kendall, there you are. What happened?" James ran up to Kendall and noticed he looked off.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos was right behind James and realized Logan wasn't with him.

Kendall was about to say something when Mrs. Knight and Katie entered the room.

"Kendall Knight! Why is their a police officer with you? You are in so much trouble for wahtever you did!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. You son didn't do anything wrong. He called us to report his friend missing."

Everyone in apartment 2J simultaneously responded "What!" Kendall explained to them what happened as best as he could, and when he finally couldn't speak anymore, Officer Jones finished for him. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, tears filled Mrs. Knight's and Katie's eyes as they hugged Kendall. Carlos and James stood in disbelief, staring at the floor.

Officer Jones needed to say something to break the tension. "We are trying everything we can to find Logan. Here is my card if you need to call me. I promise I will find Logan." Officer Jones gave them a reassuring smile as he left the apartment. No one knew what to say or do as they stood there thinking about whether Logan was okay or not.

* * *

His head was pounding, and he felt a trickle of warm liquid running down his face. He reached up and tried to wipe it off, but his arm was tied to something. He felt cold, tired, not knowing where he was or what happened. Part of him wanted to know, the other just wanted it to be a dream, or a nightmare. He slowly opened his eyes and looked and tried to focus his blurry vision.

He was in what looked to be a jail cell, but it seemed more like a cage, in a basement with other cages just like the one he was in. He looked down and saw he was laying on a hard bed, his right hand chained to the wall. His shirt had blood stains on it, and he lifted his left hand to his face and looked at the red liquid on his hands. He had a cut on his forehead, and scrapes over his body. It was then when he remembered what happened.

That man, the cold, dead eyes piercing through him as he was being attacked and kidnapped. At that moment the door to the basement opened and the man from the movie shop walked in.

"Well hello sleepy-head. It's about time you woke up. It's about time I got what I wanted from you Logan Mitchell." The man walked up to Logan's cell and Logan knew the moment he looked into the man's eyes that he was in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: Well there you go, I really feel good about this chapter, and I can't wait to write more. Every time I finish a chapter I get so many more ideas that I don't know when this story will end. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know its been a while but I'm back. I just want to give a warning before I start writing... These next chapters are going to have some parts where younger kids maybe shouldn't read, but I am going to try my best not to make them too graphic, its just that I want to get my message across but I don't want people to be offended. So if you are reading these chapters and you begin to see something you may not like then please stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 12: Trapped

Logan scrambled to his feet when he saw this strange man move towards him. For some reason this man looked familiar to Logan, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"W-who are you? W-what do y-you want from me? You can have all my money, just please let me g-go." Logan was hysterical, tears filling his eyes and his voice pleading for the man's sympathy.

"Shut up and stop your whining. I am not interested in the $20 you have in your wallet." The man pulled a chair next to the "cage" Logan was in. His tone seemed like he was having just a normal conversation.

"You see Logan, I am more interested in the money from your family. I have been watching you for some time, waiting for the right moment to make a huge profit. I make a living off of kidnapping kids whose parents are loaded, then when I ask for a ransom they can't help but pay it if they want their beloved child back, and I just hit the jackpot with you."

Logan finally recognized who the man was. He saw him on the news, he is one of the most wanted criminals in the US, and Logan was his next victim.

'W-why did you take me? Y-you kidnap younger kids, and my p-parents aren't even in the state."

"Well once they hear what's happened they will come, but there's another reason why I picked you. When I saw that your little band was starting to get successful, I knew I had to take one of you since your manager is quite rich. Then I did some research on which one of you to take, and when I found out your father is the best cardiac surgeon in the US, it was set. Although I do usually kidnap younger kids, I felt I could make an exception for you. Oh, I almost forgot, here is your food for the night, if I were you I'd savor every last bite. Oh and by the way since we are having introductions, my name is Rick, but you will call me Sir." Rick stood up and pulled the chair back, giving Logan a smile before walking back up the stairs. Logan heard the door close and the sound of Rick locking the door.

* * *

Logan had no idea how long he has been locked up. He was too scared, and the confined space he was in didn't help his claustrophobia. He sat on the bed, wishing more than anything that it was all a nightmare, that he would wake up and it would have never happened. But it wasn't, it was all real. He had no idea what was going to happen, or if he would ever see his family or friends again. He was trapped and there was no way out.

The door to the basement he was in opened once again, but Rick wasn't alone, he was carrying a small child down the stairs.

"Good morning, Logan. It looks like you get a cell-mate, and I get more money from his parents." Rick opened the cell right next to Logan's and place the child on the bed, and putting the chain that was connected to the wall to his wrist. He turned around and left once again. Logan looked at the child, and saw cuts covering his arms and face, he couldn't have been older than 11. Logan's heart dropped when he saw the look on his face when he woke up.

"Where am I? Where's my mom?" The kid slowly sat up and looked around the room. "Please let me go! I want to go home!" It took him a couple of minutes to notice Logan sitting in the next cell.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Logan got off his bed and walked to the bars of the cell. The kid noticed that Logan was int eh same predicament and met him at the bars. Logan got down on his knees to meet the child's eyes.

"I know you're scared, I am too. But I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. My name is Logan, what's yours?" The kids looked up at Logan and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I-I'm David. I just want to go home." David reached through the bars and grabbed Logan, hugging him in a tight grip. Logan held him trying to calm him down. Logan was too busy trying to comfort David, that he didn't hear Rick come down the stairs.

"Aw, well isn't this sweet. Now break it up. Logan you're coming with me, we have a phone call to make."

Logan let go of David and whispered in his ear. "It's going to be okay, I promise." David nodded his head as Logan walked over to Rick, knowing that he just lied to David, because he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Turn around, theses are to make sure you don't try to run away on me." Rick took off the chain connecting Logan to the wall, and replaced it with handcuffs. He unlocked the cell and lead Logan upstairs, out of David's view. They went up to the kitchen and Rick placed Logan in a chair.

"Now here's how it's going to work. I already have what you are going to say written down. You are going to call on of your little friends and read this to them. If you say anything that is not on this paper, you will regret it." Rick pulled out a phone from his pocket, and placed it in front of Logan. "Oh and don't worry, the police won't be able to track down the phone."

Rick undid the handcuff from one of Logan's wrist, but then put it on the leg of the table. Logan picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. He knew he had to do as Rick said, because it was the only way that he could be rescued, since he had no idea where he was. The phone began to ring and a familiar voice came to the phone, but he sounded horrible.

"Hello?"

"Kendall? It's Logan."

"Logan! Where are you, are you okay?"

"If you ever want to see me again, tell my parents that they need to pay a ransom of 3 million dollars, in cash, and send it to PO Box 1354 Los Angeles California. If the ransom is not paid within a month, I will be k-k..." Logan couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence, but managed to say it when Rick grabbed his arm.

"I will be killed."

"What, Log..." Rick grabbed the phone from Logan and closed it. He took Logan back down to his cell, and left both him and David alone.

"Logan, are you okay? What happened?" David sat next to the bars in between their cells, but all Logan could do was give David a look that meant something was wrong.

**A/N: Okay another chapter done. This one wasn't that bad, but there will be scenes in the next few chapters that may have strong language or graphic scenes, but they are essential to the story. So until next time please send me reviews because I always look forward to reading them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just want to start by asking everyone who reads this story to keep in their hearts and minds the families who have had the unfortunate experience of having a loved one be kidnapped. It truly is something that should be taken seriously, and we should keep them in our thoughts and prayers especially during the Holiday Seasons. **

**(P.S. This chapter has some foul words so be prepared)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 13: Control

For the first time since the four hockey players moved to Hollywood, apartment 2J was dead silent. It had been only a few hours since they found out about Logan, but it felt like eternities. Everyone was in a state of shock, and nobody could find the words to say to make it better.

The silence in the room was finally interrupted when Kendall's cell phone began to ring. His first thought was that Jo was looking for him, but when he didn't recognize the number he become curious.

"Hello?"

"Kendall? It's Logan."

"Logan! Where are you, are you okay?" Once Kendall said Logan's name everyone jumped out of their seats and moved towards Kendall.

"If you ever want to see me again, tell my parents that they need to pay a ransom of 3 million dollars, in cash, and send it to PO Box 1354 Los Angeles California. If the ransom is not paid within a month, I will be k-k..." Kendall's face turned pale as Logan spoke through the phone, his legs felt like they were about to give out from under him. He was hoping that the word Logan was about to say was anything other than the word he dreaded the most. But it was.

"I will be killed."

"What, Log..." Kendall was cut off by the dial tone, and as he looked up at the others he couldn't help but break down.

"H-he said that if we don't pay a ransom of 3 million dollars to PO Box 1354 within a month,that he will be killed."

"I'm going to call Officer Jones." James went and dialed Officer Jones' number as Mrs. Knight and Katie sat on either side of Kendall.

Carlos sat down opposite them and put his head in his hands. "Where are we going to get 3 million dollars?"

"I have no idea." Kendall could barely lift his head, the emotional exhaustion from the past few hours were killing him. Katie wrapped her arms around her brother and silently cried into his shoulder.

James returned from the kitchen after calling Officer Jones. "He said that he will be here right away, and that we should tell Logan's parents what is happening.

"I'll go call them. I think right now we all need to be optimistic. Logan is okay, as far as we know, and we will find the money to pay the ransom somehow. You should all go to sleep, you haven't slept in hours. I will talk with Officer Jones when he comes." Mrs. Knight gathered everyone and escorted them to their rooms.

* * *

Kendall walked into his room and instantly felt like crap. He looked around Logan's side of the room and noticed the sheets were perfectly made, stacks of medical books on his desk, and a picture of the four boys after they just won their hockey tournament. He picked up the picture and sat down on his bed. He laid down and tried to fall asleep, but his mind just kept thinking about Logan, hoping he was okay. He looked at the nightstand and saw his iPod, so he put the headphones in and hit shuffle. The song started playing, but he didn't recognize it. He looked at the iPod and realized it was Logan's, the song was "Inside Tour Heaven" By Carrie Underwood. Kendall smiled to himself as he thought of Logan. Logan had an obsession with her, he loved her music and her voice, but Kendall never listened to this kind of music. It was not that he hated it, he just never listened to it, even when Logan tried to get him to. He was actually liking it as he let the lyrics come over him. Thinking of how much pain Logan must have been in compared to him

_When minutes turn to days and years,_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here._

_Holding you until the day I die._

_I want to be inside your heaven, _

_take me to the place you cry from._

_When a storm blows you away._

Kendall had not realized he fell asleep until there was a knock on his door and James and Carlos came in.

James sat down on the desk chair. "Officer Jones just left. We were listening from our room."

Carlos sat down at the foot of Kendall's bed. "He said that they are going to keep looking for Logan, and when his parents get here they will talk about the ransom."

Kendall sat up in his bed and put the iPod down. "Do they have any idea of who might have taken Logan?"

James stood up and joined Carlos and the foot of the bed. "They think it's a man named Rick Walker. He kidnaps kids who come from wealthy families and makes a living off of the ransoms the parents pay. The cops have been looking for him for years, but he is always on the move."

"Why would he want Logan if he kidnaps younger kids then?"

Carlos walked over to Logan's bed and laid down. "We are still trying to figure that out. I really hope Logan is okay." James grabbed a pillow from the bed and laid on the floor, and the three boys stared at the ceiling in silence, praying that they will see Logan again. They were all thinking the same thing, they wished they had Logan with them, because he always knew what to do, how to keep everything under control.

* * *

Logan couldn't fall asleep, he was scared to death, but on the outside he was trying to keep it together for David's sake. Logan knew that no matter how scared he was, David must have been terrified. The basement door opened once again and Rick came walking down, but this time he went to David's cell.

"Come on boy, it's your turn." Rick went into the cell and started to unchain David. Logan had no idea what came over him, but the moment he touched David, Logan flipped.

"Don't touch him, asshole!" Logan jumped up and moved towards Rick.

"What did you just say boy?" Rick turned his attention to Logan, who was now scared beyond belief.

"You will not raise your voice to me, and use that kind of language. You will call me Sir. We wouldn't want to set a bad example for young David here, so you are going to learn your lesson. Rick went over to Logan's cell and put handcuffs on him, before leading him to a strange door.

"Since you don't know how to behave, you will be in time out, until you can learn." Rick undid the handcuffs and pushed Logan into the room. He shut the door and locked it.

It was pitch black, and Logan couldn't see anything. He outstretched his hands to feel around, and realized he was in some kind of small closet. There was barely any room to breathe, and being claustrophobic wasn't helping at all. Logan started to hyperventilate and panic, and he couldn't control it. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees wishing that it will end soon, because he couldn't take anymore. Logan was the smart one of the group, and he was always able to control situations so they wouldn't get out of hand, but this was the first time he had no control over anything, and it scared him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am really sorry for the huge delay on updating, I have been really busy and wasn't able to write anything. But I am back for now, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try my best to do it ASAP. Anyway, the inspiration for this chapter came from a quote from the latest episode of Bones, "The Doctor in the Photo." This episode was epic for me, especially since I am a huge fan of the show, well anyway here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 14: Fear

"_We don't actually fear death. We fear that no one will notice our absence, _

_that we will disappear without a trace."_

Panic was setting in as Logan felt the walls of the small closet close in on him. Even though he knows it isn't real, he can't help but feel like the room was getting smaller. He tried everything to calm himself down, from doing math in his head to thinking about the many medical books he's read, when it came to him. He read somewhere in a Psychology book that facing your fears is the only way to get rid of them. He needed to overcome his claustrophobia, but how?

Logan closed his eyes and thought about how he could get over his fear, when he remembered a specific moment that could help him overcome his claustrophobia.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was seventh grade, and hockey practice was over. Logan was the last person left in the locker room, he took his time gathering his pads and clothes, knowing his dad was running late. He finished packing his clothes into his duffel bag and turned around to see the Mark, the school bully, standing behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't little Logie." Mark moved slowly towards Logan, who started to back away from the bigger kid.

"What are you doing here Mark? Just leave me alone."

"I had detention, and I thought I was the only one still here but I guess I was wrong. I guess my luck has paid off, because I had detention because of you. You just had to be a little tattle-tale and tell Mrs. Robins that I was the one who started the food fight in the cafeteria yesterday."

"Please, I'm sorry for telling on you, I won't do it again, just let me go home."

"Oh, your not going home. You have to pay for what you did, like your own little detention. And by the looks of it, I think you can fit into these lockers here." Mark grabbed Logan, opened on of the lockers and shoved him in. He locked it and left the locker room laughing, leaving Logan stuck in the locker, alone and scared.

Not only could he barely move, but he couldn't even breathe, and his hyperventilating wasn't making that any easier. He was banging on the door, hoping there was someone still in the school, but no one came. He was starting to think that he was going to be stuck there until the next day. Logan needed to calm himself down, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, but it wasn't working.

A few seconds later he heard footstep, then the locker door opened, the light hitting his eyes, when he looked up and saw Kendall standing there.

"Logan, there you are. Your dad was running late so he asked my mom to come pick you up, but you weren't outside so I was worried. What happened?"

Logan jumped out of the locker, and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Logie, are you okay, what happened?" Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan, trying to comfort him.

"Mark came in and shoved me in the locker. I was terrified, I could barely breathe."

"It's okay, I'll make sure Mark doesn't hurt you again. Let's go home." Kendall helped Logan to his feet and picked up his bag before leading him outside.

* * *

Logan was brought back to reality, knowing that every time he faced his fears, his friends were always there to help him. All Logan could hope for was that Kendall would save the day once again, he closed his eyes once again and thought of his best friends. He thought of all the times they had together, both good and bad, when it hit him. What if his friends weren't looking for him? What if they knew they weren't going to pay the ransom, and leave him there to die? Or even worse they probably forgot about him, and were glad that he would no longer be in their lives to ruin every good idea they have. Now he wasn't so much afraid of dying, but the idea that his friends don't care enough about him to save him from the nightmare he is trapped in.

* * *

Kendall woke up to find Carlos and James in his room asleep too. Kendall got up quietly, not wanting to wake his friends, and went into the living room. Even though he slept, Kendall couldn't help but still feel as miserable as he was the night before. He sat down on the couch, and noticed one of Logan's many books on the table. He picked it up and saw it was a Psychology book. He flipped through the pages and saw a chapter on fears. He started reading all the information on the many kinds of fears, how people become afraid of something, and how to overcome them. It was then Kendall realized that Logan must be completely terrified. Kendall needed to find a way to make sure Logan was okay.

Kendall walked out of the apartment and headed to the staircase. He knew that his idea was stupid, but he needed to at least try.

He got the the top of the Palm Woods and opened the door to the roof. He took a step out, and slowly made his way to the edge of the building. He took one look down and felt his stomach drop.

"What are you doing?" Kendall nearly had a heart attack when he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw Katie standing near the door to the stairs.

"Nothing Katie. I just needed to go somewhere to think."

"And you think the roof is the best place? First of all, you're afraid of heights, and second of all you scared me half to death when I saw you coming up here. I can't afford the though of almost losing another brother."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well everything that has happened has really taken its toll on all of us, especially you. Logan is like our brother and he's your best friend. I just didn't want you to do something stupid like killing yourself."

"I would never do that Katie. I just needed to come up here and face my fear. I thought that by doing it, I could think of someway to fix everything. I can't just sit around and wait for the police to find them, and who knows if we'll be able to get the money to pay the ransom. I just really hate not begin able to do anything to help Logan."

"Well, maybe we can do something."

"What do you mean?" Kendall looked at his baby sister, knowing she was having one of her plan making moments.

"We all want Logan to come back, so why don't we start our own search party. We can get everyone to help, James, Carlos, Jo Camille, everyone. And plus I've been doing some research on the freak who took Logan, and I may be able to figure out where he could be.'

"Seriously? Katie, that's a brilliant idea." Kendall ran over to his sister and wrapped her in a hug.

"Have I told you that your the best baby sister a guy could ever have?"

"No, but you better not forget it."

Kendall put Katie down, and they headed back inside to gather people to help them look for Logan.

* * *

Logan had no idea how long he was in the closet. He just kept thinking about his friends, and what they were probably doing. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard footsteps approaching the door. His first thought was that Kendall found him, and was going to save him once again.

The door opened and Logan looked up into the cold dead eyes of Rick. Logan's hope faded quickly as he was thrown back into his cell next to David's. David was still recovering from his phone call home when he had to give the same message Logan did, that if a ransom wasn't paid he would be killed.

David went over to Logan who was on the floor, still unable to speak. Logan looked into David eyes and both of them knew that they were in for the same thing, and the same possible outcome.

Rick locked the cell and took one look at David. "You better get your rest Davey, because tomorrow you are going to make me very happy."

Logan looked up at Rick and knew exactly what he was trying to say, and Logan was even more terrified for what Rick had in store for David.

"What did he mean by that, Logan?" David's eyes began to fill with tears as the fear of what Rick meant set in. And all Logan could do was try to comfort David, not wanting to tell him what Rick meant.

**A/N: Okay this chapter is done. I want to give a warning now, and I will also put it at the beginning of the next chapter... The next chapter will have some scenes that are definitely not suited for younger people, I don't want to say to much, but if you were able to translate what Rick was trying to say then you could anticipate that in the next chapter. I will do my best not to make it extremely graphic, but I wanted to give a fair warning. I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can, but if I am unable to get it up before next week, then I wish you all Happy Holidays. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so I was able to update this chapter earlier than I thought.**

**SPOILER: This chapter contains scenes that involve sex, so read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 15: Innocence

Logan spent the entire night awake, he was comforting David for most of the night, but after David fell asleep Logan kept thinking of a way to get out of the situation. He couldn't just sit by and let some creepy man do what he wanted to a little boy. He knew what he needed to do, but at the same time he was terrified of what could happen.

* * *

Logan laid in his bed, not able to fall asleep, thinking of what Rick had in store for David. He couldn't just sit back and watch as Rick ruined the life of a kid, so young and innocent. He lost track of the time, and before he knew it Rick was entering the basement with a look that wasn't right. He walked over to David's cell and unlocked it. He approached the sleeping form of the young boy, but before he could get any closer Logan lost it.

"Don't touch him pervert! Don't get any closer to him!" Rick turned around to face Logan, and David sat up in his bed terrified of Rick being right there.

"What did you say boy?"

"I said don't touch him! I know what you have in mind, and I think you're a sick perverted old man and have no right being alive!"

"Well those are some strong words for a little kid."

"If you lay a finger on him, I will make sure you pay for it!" Logan couldn't believe what he was saying. It was like his mouth had a mind of its own. He felt so protective over David, that he was putting himself at risk to make sure nothing happens to a kid he barely even knows. But at the same time he couldn't let some man harm a little kid in that way.

"Well I think I can make an exception this one time, if you feel so strongly against this. I don't normally like older kids, but who knows what could happen." The sarcasm in Rick's voice was obvious. He could careless that Logan didn't want Rick to touch David, but he was greatly considering a change in plans.

Rick walked out of David's cell and locked it, he then went to Logan's and unlocked the door. He unchained Logan from the wall and put handcuffs on him, then lead him up the stairs. Logan took one look back at David and knew he was doing the right thing even though his life would be changed forever.

Rick took Logan to a bedroom, and closed the door behind them and locked it. Logan looked around the room and saw that Rick must be doing renovations or something because there were tools and boards around the room.

Rick unlocked Logan's handcuffs and shoved him onto the bed. Before Logan could get up Rick was on top of him, pinning his arms above him head. Logan tried to fight back, but Rick was much stronger, and Logan was weak from barely eating or sleeping. Rick started to remove Logan's clothes. He ripped Logan's shirt over his head, and pulled his pants and underwear down, throwing them into the corner of the room. With Logan still pinned down, Rick started to remove his clothes as well, leaving them both naked as the day they were born. Logan kept trying to fight back and get away from Rick, but was not able to.

"Go ahead and make all the noise you want, I just sound-proofed the room, so no one will be able to hear you."

Now that it was actually happening Logan was regretting is decision. The one thing that Logan had always thought was his to give to someone he really cared about at the perfect time was being taken away from him, in a way that would scar him for life. Before he had time to process what was happening, Rick was beginning his assault. With every movement Logan felt pain, his eyes filled up with tears as he screamed and fought to get the man off of him. He begged and pleaded for Rick to stop, but it seemed that every time he did it only it worse and more painful.

Rick felt no remorse or Logan as he continued to rape him. He attacked every part of Logan's body while trying to keep him from getting away. Bruises started to form on Logan's arms, legs and stomach, as his innocence was being taken away.

* * *

The minutes seemed to last hours and Rick finished his assault. He got off of Logan and threw him to the floor.

"Get your clothes back on. Now!"

Rick got of the bed and picked up his clothes, putting them on. Logan reached next to him and started to put his clothes back on. He could feel the bruises starting to form on is body, the pain coursing through every inch of him. He pulled his shirt over his head, and pulled his pants and underwear back on. He saw an opportunity and as Rick had his back turned he picked up a screwdriver laying on the floor and stuck in the waistband of his pants. Rick finished getting dressed and pulled Logan to his feet. He didn't bother putting the handcuffs back on, and just took him back down to his cell, where he chained him to the wall again and locked the cell door before going back upstairs.

David walked over to get closer to Logan. HE saw the pain and terror in Logan's eyes, but at the same time there was something in Logan's eyes that showed some hope.

"Logan, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Logan was finally able to respond to David and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing happened. But I think we may finally be getting out of here." Logan pulled out the screwdriver from his pants and started to loosen is chain.

* * *

"Okay Katie, I was only able to get Carlos, James, Jo and Camille on such short notice, but it's better than nothing.. What do we do now?" Kendall sat down next to his sister, who was typing furiously at the computer. The others stood behind them watching the computer screen, waiting for instructions

"Okay, well I think I've narrowed down the possibilities of where Logan could be. There are three neighborhood where he could be . You guys should split up and each take one."

"Okay, Carlos and Camille can take tis one, James and Jo can go there and I will take this one."

"Okay, I'll go with you." Katie stood up and joined the group.

"No, I don't want you to go Katie. It's too dangerous."

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Katie you've done enough, and plus we need someone to stay here just in case something else happens, that way you can call us and let us know."

"Fine, but please be careful, and find Logan." Katie hugged her brother and watched as they all went off to look for Logan.

* * *

Logan got himself free and was able to unlock his cell door. He just got David free, and was trying to stay strong, but on the inside he was terrified. He was in tremendous pain, and was still trying not to show that his last encounter with Rick would forever be burned into his memory. He tried to put those thoughts out of his mind, and focus on his plan at hand, hoping that it wouldn't backfire and end badly.

"Okay David, we are going to get out of here,but I need you to promise me something. Whatever I tell you to do, just do it. If I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to hide, hide and if I tell you to get yourself to safety and leave me then do it, okay?" Logan was keeping his composure on the outside so he wouldn't completely terrify David.

"I promise." David grabbed Logan's hand as they walked up the stairs to the door. Logan turned to David and put his finger to his lips, telling David to stay quiet. Logan opened the door and poked his head out looking for Rick before leading David to freedom, or so he hoped.

**A/N: Okay this chapter is done, looks like you guys got an early Christmas present. I really hope that I was able to write this chapter well enough to paint a picture, but at the same time not make it too graphic. Please review, it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks and once again, Happy Holidays! Be sure to keep in your thoughts and prayers all the people who have had the unfortunate experience of going through what Logan, and their families are going through in the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to start off by saying Happy New Year. I know it has been awhile since my last update, but I have been incredibly busy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope I can update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 16: Hope

Logan took one step out of the door, holding David's hand behind his back. He looked around the house hoping Rick wouldn't see them. He lead David towards the front door, walking as quickly and quietly as they could. Logan could feel David's grip on his hand getting tighter, and his heart was beating faster than ever before. The next few moments felt like everything was going in slow motion. Logan heard a noise come from the living room as they were walking past it, Logan turned and saw Rick jump from his chair and starting running towards the two boys.

Logan's mind and body told him to do two totally different things. His mind told him to take David and run, while his body instinctively shielded David from Rick's oncoming assault. Logan pushed David towards the front door as Rick grabbed him by the arms, pulling him into a wrestling match on the ground.

"Run David!" Logan yelled at David, who opened the front door and ran for his life. Rain pouring as he ran outside, thunder and lightning filling the sky.

Logan tried everything in his power to get free of Ricks grip, but his body was still aching from everything he has been through. He couldn't get his arms free, but he noticed his legs were free, and he saw an opportunity to get away, as he kicked Rick between the legs. Rick rolled over onto his side, grabbing his stomach in pain. Logan took the chance and stood up running towards the door, but Rick was able to grab his leg and pull him to the floor. Logan fell unexpectedly on his arm, he felt a sharp pain as he hit the floor, knowing he probably broke him arm. He didn't let it stop him as he shook free from Rick and ignored the pain as he ran full speed out of the house, and into the pouring rain.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rick coming after him, but he kept going. He didn't know where he was or where to go, but he just ran.

"Keep running David!" He noticed David didn't get very far as he came up behind him, grabbing his hand and leading him down another street.

They slowed down a bit, their clothes soaking wet, while Logan was trying to figure out where to go. He looked back behind them and saw Rick still on their tail. Logan pulled David down another road, and saw a park just in front of them. They ran as fast as they could, knowing Rick wasn't far behind. He took the opportunity when Rick was out of sight and pulled David behind a small wall, which he was hoping Rick wouldn't look behind. He put a hand over David's mouth to prevent Rick from hearing them, and held his broken arm against his stomach to try to stop the pain. He closed his eyes and hoped their hiding spot would be enough.

* * *

Kendall had been walking down every possible street looking for any sign of Logan or the man that took him, and the rain wasn't helping. He held his umbrella over his head, even though he could careless if he got wet.

It didn't take long for the story to get on the news. Every night on every channel, they would show a picture of Logan and the other boy, David, asking if anyone has seen them. They would then show a picture of Rick Walker, the serial kidnapper who was responsible for everything that was happening. Every time the news came on and Kendall saw the picture of Logan he constantly hopes that his best friend was okay, and they would see each other once again. But as each day passed, that hope seemed to fade just a little, no matter how hard Kendall tried to keep it in him.

There was another thing that happened every time Kendall saw this story on the news. He couldn't get the face of Logan's kidnapper out of his head. The man looked normal, but there was something in his eyes that gave Kendall chills. The man's eyes were dark as night, cold, and dead, as if he had no soul. Kendall could barely imagine the pain and fear Logan must be going through.

Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Katie's number. "Hey Katie. I think I am in the right neighborhood, do you have any idea where this guy may live."

"I'm not sure. He seems to move aft every abduction to keep the police from finding him. I'm going to take a wild guess and say to look near the park. This freak likes to kidnap younger kids so it would be convenient to be near a place where there are kids, and where it's easiest to kidnap them without anybody seeing him."

"Okay, I see the park is a few blocks away. Thanks Katie, I'll call you if anything happens. Bye." Kendall hung up the phone, and kept in firmly grasped in his hand, just in case.

He walked down the sidewalk towards the park, occasionally looking at the houses he passed, and the people walking past him. He got to the corner of the street and was about to cross, when he looked to his left and saw, on the next street over,a little boy running towards the park. He didn't think anything about it, it was probably a kid trying to get out of the rain. But as he crossed the street he caught a glimpse of another person, a teenager, running right behind the boy, with his arm clutched to his side, with a taller man not far behind him.

Kendall's mind went buzzing as he saw the second person running down the street, and he faintly heard the person's voice say "Keep running David!" It was then Kendall's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It was Logan. He was alive and okay. Kendall didn't know what he should do. Call the police or go after them., but he didn't need to think long because before he knew it he was taking off towards the park, dropping his umbrella along the way.

He was running parallel to the street Logan was on, but he was hoping he could either catch up to them or even get ahead. The park was within sight, and he had two more streets to cross to get there, but just as he got to the corner a truck drove right in front of him, blocking his path, and his chance of saving Logan.

* * *

Logan held David close to him, with his hand covering the boy's mouth, his other arm clutched to his side. It had been about a week of being in Rick's basement, and all the pain and torment he had been through was finally starting to kick in. He was sore, his muscles ached and his arm was hurting like crazy.

He glanced over the wall he was hiding behind and saw Rick still in pursuit of them. He ducked back down before Rick saw him, or so he thought.

He held his breath as he heard footsteps right behind him, and a second later there was a hand reaching down covering Logan's mouth. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt his stomach drop as he lost all hope of getting away. He looked up and saw two eyes looking back at him through the rain. The second he saw those eyes, he knew it was over.

**A/N: Okay, I finally finished this chapter, I am really happy for how it came out, but you will have to wait until the next update to find out what happened to Logan and David. I am hoping to be able to update again before this week is over, so be sure to review and suggest this story to your friends, because I may update sooner if you do. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and as promised I am updating sooner. Every time I read the reviews it makes me so happy. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story, because I enjoy writing it. Now to end your suspense, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 17: Comfort

The truck was blocking Kendall's chance of getting to Logan and saving his best friend. Kendall quickly turned and ran around the back of the truck, dodging cars as he went. He opened his phone, still in his hand and called Officer Jones.

"Officer Jones, how can I help you?" The voice on the other end said.

"Officer it's Kendall Knight. I think I found Logan. He's headed towards the park on 3rd Street, I think that guy Rick is following him." Kendall was breathing heavy from running, but still kept going. Lucky for him, being a hockey player had its benefits, and endurance was one of them.

"Okay, stay where you are. I am not too far from there, I will be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks, bye." Kendall closed the phone, but ignored Officer Jones' request, and kept running towards the park.

The rain starting falling harder, making it difficult to maneuver through the cars and people without slipping, but Kendall kept going. The park was just a few steps away, but Logan was no where in sight. Even though it was still the afternoon, the rain and clouds in the sky created a gloomy darkness in the sky, and occasional light being given from the lightning filling the sky. He tried to find Logan, but he could barely see very far in front of him. All he could make out were shapes of objects in front of him; the swing set, benches, garbage cans and cars. He could also see the shape of a man half limping on the other side of a wall separating the playground looking for something, or someone. He also saw two shapes that looked liked kids hiding behind that wall. His instincts told him that it was Logan, and without questioning them, he knew he had to get to them before the limping man did.

He ran over while the man had his back turned and jumped over the wall, the first thing he saw was the familiar face of his best friend, but it was different. There was a cut on his forehead, which seemed to have healed a bit, his eyes were dark, with bags under them, his clothes were dirty, and wet (which was obvious since his were also wet from the rain) and he had his arm clutched to his side.

Kendall ducked behind the wall and placed his hand over Logan's mouth, since Rick was within earshot. Logan looked up at the person who just joined him and David, and saw the familiar green eyes which always brought comfort and protection to him. And for the first time in days he finally felt safe. Neither of them needed to say anything, because the sound of sirens filled the air, and Logan felt relief fill his body.

Kendall looked over the wall and saw Rick quickly running away, and another person running towards him. Kendall stood up and waved the officer over. Once he was close enough, he saw it was Officer Jones. Kendall helped Logan and David up and they walked to the police car and got in. Logan sat between Kendall and David, still holding David's hand, with his other arm still connected to his side. Within a second, all his emotions came crashing down as he burst into tears. He felt relieved that he was safe, happy to see his best friend again, upset that he was in the position he was in, and in incredible pain. Kendall wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and comforted him, finally for first time someone was comforting Logan, which seemed to made everything better. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Officer Jones drove through the rain to the hospital, because it was evident that both boys were in need of medical attention. They got there in about 20 minutes, and Kendall managed to carry Logan into the building with ease, while Officer Jones took David in. Several nurse took Logan and David to separate rooms, and lead Kendall to the waiting room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his apartment.

"Kendall, where are you?" His mother's voice came on the other line, with a sound of fear in it.

"I'm at the hospital. We found Logan."

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"I don't know yet, we just got here. Can you come here and bring us some dry clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll get the others and be there right away."

They both hung up the phones and Kendall put his head in his hands, finally relieved that his friend was back. He looked up to see Officer Jones walking towards him.

"Logan and David are going to be alright. They stitched them up, and put a cast on Logan's arm." Officer Jones sat down next to Kendall as he said this.

"Thank God. Did they catch Rick?" Kendall sat back in relief.

"No, he got away before we got there, but we have officers looking all over for him. He is not going to get away."

"Thanks, for everything.'

"No problem, I am just doing my job." Officer Jones gave a quick smile before standing up. "Do you want me to take you home?"

'No thanks, my mom is on her way."

"Okay, I will stay here with you to make sure they are safe, and I need to ask both of them a few questions when they wake up."

* * *

Logan woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, but they were good surroundings. He was in the comfort and safety of a hospital. He looked towards the door as he heard it opening. Officer Jones walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake. I know it is a little too soon, but I need to ask you a few questions about what happened. Is that okay?"

Logan was only able to slowly nod his head and stare at his hand in his lap.

"Okay, what do you remember about Rick, and his house."

Logan's voice was quiet and raspy as he spoke. "Um, well I didn't see much of the house since he kept us locked in the basement in jail cells. Um, and the only way I could describe Rick was that he is tall, he has brown hair and his eyes are cold and dead looking.'

"Okay, now did he hurt you in anyway?" Officer Jones wrote notes as Logan spoke.

"Well, when he kidnapped me, he hit me giving me this cut, and when we escaped, he pulled me to the ground, breaking my arm." Logan pointed to his forehead, which was now stitched, and then to the cast on his left arm.

"Okay, now I know that this is extremely difficult, but I need to know if he molested or raped you in any way." Officer Jones tried not to make it difficult for Logan, but he saw the answer in his eyes when he asked the question.

Logan's eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head. He could barely find the words to say, but they found their way out. "H-he raped me." Logan whispered his response as he broke down crying.

"Thank you Logan, that is all I need. I will tell your parents and friends they can see you now." Officer Jones walked to the door but the voice behind him made him stop.

"P-please, don't tell them what happened. I d-don't want them t-to know." Logan had tears practically pouring out of his eyes as he begged officer Jones.

"I won't tell them anything, Logan. But I think you should tell them, because if you want to be able to heal you need your loved ones to help you. And if the reason you don't want to tell them is because you think they will see you differently, then they were never your friends to begin with." Officer Jones opened the door and walked into the hallway.

He was right, Logan was scared that if his friends knew what happened, then they would either think of him or treat him differently, and he didn't want that. It wasn't more than a minute after Officer Jones left that the room was filed with more people. Logan wiped the tears off his face, before anyone noticed.

"Logan, honey, thank God you're okay." Logan's parents hugged him and kissed him.

"Hi mom and dad. I'm sorry about everything."

"What are you sorry about? None of this was your fault. You don't need to blame yourself for anything. And besides I met that boy David's mom, and she told me what you did. You saved that boy's life, we are definitely not disappointed in you, we are so proud of what you did." Logan's mom, held his hand as she reassured him.

"Come on honey, let's go talk to the doctor while Logan talks to his friends." Mr. Mitchell lead his wife up, and gave Logan another hug before leaving the room.

His three best friends came towards him and each sat on the bed.

"We really missed you Logan. We are so happy that you are okay." Carlos looked into Logan's eyes and saw that he truly meant it.

"Yeah, to be honest it was so different without you, in the bad way. I can't think of what life would be like with just us three." James stared at his hands, scared to think about what life would be like.

"We would probably end up in jail really fast." Kendall joked and everyone started laughing.

Logan smiled at his friends, he knew he should tell them the truth, but he was scared. "G-guys, I need to tell you something." his voice was shaky from nerves and fear of what they would say.

"Sure, you can tell us anything Logie." Kendall reached out and held Logan's free hand, and looked into his eyes, but Logan avoided the eye contact, and stared at the foot of the bed.

"Um, I just want to say, thank you for being there for me." Logan quickly changed his mind, he felt that now was not the best time to tell them.

Logan looked up and into each of their eyes, before Kendall said. "Logie, you don't have to thank us, we are brothers, and that is what we do."

Nothing else was said, because everything that was needed to be said was. They were brothers, and they would do anything for each other.

**A/N: Okay I hope you all liked this chapter, I think it was one of my best, but that's just me, so please let me know what you thought about it. I will work on the next chapter, and I hope to have it up soon. Thanks again for all of you guys who read every chapter and review, it always makes me smile. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't have much to say, except thank you once again for all the reviews and subscriptions. I look forward to updating this story just to read your reviews, and now time for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 18: Nightmares

Logan woke up sitting on a dirty, dark room that seemed all too familiar, he looked at the room around him and felt the cold, hard floors which made him shiver with fear. He noticed he was only wearing his hospital gown, and his underwear underneath.

He was back in the cell that caused him to lose so much sleep, that would haunt his dreams for his entire life. He was back in the nightmare he thought he escaped from. He stood up and realized that he wasn't chained to the wall, and the cell door was unlocked. He took a step towards the door, and took a deep breath, hoping he could escape once again. He slowly walked up the stairs, cringing at the sound of each step creaking under his weight. He opened the door at the top of the staircase and moved into the house above, the lights were off and he could only see a light coming from under the front door. He looked in all directions for the man who managed to creep into his every thought and dream, but there was no sign of him. He walked as quickly as he could without making a sound, until he got to the front door. It seemed too easy. He placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, he pulled the door open and a sudden light filled the room, and standing in front of him was the man who ruined his life.

He took a step back and fell to the ground. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. The man slowly walked over the where Logan lay, and his hands went down till they covered his face. Logan shook and flailed trying to get him off, but it seemed like he was somehow wrapping his body around Logan's. The pressure of the body wrapped around him got tighter and tighter until he could barely breathe.

* * *

Logan shot up straight in the bed, panting and gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and realized he was still in the hospital, and he was having a nightmare. He didn't remember falling asleep, which was probably because of the pain medicine he has been taking for his arm. He sat back in the bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, just in time too because his parents had just entered the room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Mitchell kissed Logan and sat of the bed next t him.

"I'm fine, better than yesterday."

"That's good, because the doctor said you are allowed to go home today. You're friends are here to take you back to the apartment. Your mother and I have to go back home for the weekend to take care of some things, but we will come back on Monday to check up on you." Mr. Mitchell stood behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We are leaving in a few hours and we have to go now. We just wanted to say goodbye, and we will see you in a couple days. If you need anything just ask Mrs. Knight or call us okay?" Mrs. Mitchell placed another kiss on her son's head and they said their goodbyes before they departed.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and removed the IV from Logan's arm and got him ready to leave. When she finished, she left the room and let his friends in. Carlos, James and Kendall entered the room, Carlos was sitting in a wheelchair while James pushed, and Kendall was carrying a bag.

"Hey, Logan are you ready to go home?" James asked as he parked the wheelchair in the corner.

"Yeah, to be honest I kind of miss the chaos." Logan smirked as he slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed.

"Here are some clothes,you other clothes were really dirty, and soaking wet." Kendall handed Logan the bag, which he took and stood up.

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute." Logan slowly walked to the bathroom with the bag.

As he passed his friends, Kendall asked. "Do you need any help, since you have one arm in a cast?"

"No, I am perfectly able to get dressed myself." Logan gave them a somewhat bothered look before he closed the door.

The truth was that he had no idea if he was capable of getting dressed, but he didn't want them to see the bruises and marks that covered his body left from his encounter with Rick. He managed to get his pants on with very little difficulty, but his shirt was another story. It took him a few minutes before he was able to pull it over his head and over the cast while only using one arm, and moving very slowly so that his body didn't scream out in pain from the torment it has been through. Once he finished getting dressed, he left the bathroom and started to lead the way out of the room.

"Wait Logan, the doctor said you have to use the wheelchair until we get to the car." Carlos said as he pushed it forward.

"Fine, but don't go fast. I am still a bit sore." Logan sat down and hoped Carlos wouldn't start a wheelchair race, and fortunately he didn't.

* * *

They made it back to the apartment, and for some reason it seemed different to Logan. It was probably because Logan had spent the past week in a jail cell practically, and the apartment never seemed so comfortable. He slowly made his way to the couch and sat down, the three other boys quickly joined him and started to play some video games. Logan didn't want to play, so instead he just watched and for the first time in a week he was enjoying himself. He missed seeing Carlos and James fighting over the stupidest things, and watching Kendall's reactions. And for a few hours he managed to forget everything that has happened to him. But it didn't last long.

Time just flew by and before they knew it Mrs. Knight was sending the four boys off to bed. Carlos and James headed to their room, and Kendall and Logan went to theirs. Kendall started to put his pajamas on in the room, as they always did. They've played hockey together, and they have seen each other get changed before, so it was nothing unusual. Logan got his pajamas and headed to the bathroom, which seemed odd to Kendall.

"Hey, why are you getting changed in there? You know I've seen you get changed before, it's nothing weird."

"I know, I just feel more comfortable getting changed in here, okay?" Logan closed the door behind him and let out a sigh.

"Okay." Kendall gave a curious look as Logan closed the door. He turned the light off and got into his bed, pulling the covers over his legs.

Logan came out of the bathroom and noticed that Kendall already turned the lights off. He slowly made his way to his bed, and got under the covers. He thought that Kendall had already gone to sleep but was startled when he heard his voice come from the bed next to him.

"Hey Logie, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm fine." Logan lied through his teeth, he was far from fine. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rick's face. He was scared that going to sleep tonight would only end in having another nightmare, possibly one even worse than the last, and he couldn't bare it. He wanted to tell Kendall the truth, but that also scared him too. He felt that no matter if he told his friends the truth or not, it would end badly, and he was scared. Scared of Rick and scared of telling the truth.

"Okay." Kendall rolled onto his side and a few minutes later Logan heard the heavy breathing telling him that his friend was asleep.

All Logan could do was stare at the ceiling and try to keep himself quiet as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 18, I hope that I managed to trick all of you at the beginning, I am evil, and let me tell you that this story is not over yet, so be prepared for more twists and turns. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 19: Truth

No matter how hard you try to hide the truth, it always has a way of coming out, and Logan Mitchell was about to find out the hard way. The more you try to hide it, the worse it will be once everyone knows.

* * *

Kendall woke up the next morning and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched his arms over his head. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was almost 10 o'clock. He pulled the sheets off his body and looked at Logan's bed and noticed it was empty. He stood up and headed out of his room, and saw Logan sitting at the kitchen counter. He walked up towards the refrigerator as he greeted his friend.

"Hey Logan, how long have you been up?" Kendall did not intend to scare Logan, but apparently caught him off guard as Logan practically hit the ceiling when he heard Kendall's voice.

"Jeez Kendall, don't do that, I almost had a heart attack. I've been up for awhile, I couldn't sleep, and I was hungry." Logan tried to get his heart to stop racing as he went back to playing with the food on his plate.

Kendall turned from the fridge with a glass of juice and noticed the plate in front of Logan. "Yeah, it looks like you were starving."

"I tried to eat, but I just can't seem to without feeling nauseous."

"Oh, I wish I could help."

"It's no big deal, I managed to eat one piece of toast without wanting to puke." Logan gave a little chuckled as he threw the remains of his food in the garbage.

"Well, that's good to know. Where is everybody? It's way too quiet around here for a Saturday morning." Kendall stood across from Logan at the counter, drinking his juice.

"Um, well your mom took Katie to the mall, and Carlos and James went down to the pool."

"Oh, well do you want to do anything today? Jo has to work, and I have nothing to do."

"Um, I really don't feel like seeing anybody just yet. I was just going to take a shower and get washed up, then either read or watch TV." Logan got up and headed back to his room.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need anything." Kendall headed over to the couch and turned on the TV.

It took a few minutes before Kendall heard the sink running in the bathroom, and the sound of Logan brushing his teeth. He was flipping through the channels when someone knocked on the door. Kendall got up and opened the apartment door, and saw Officer Jones standing there.

"Hey Officer Jones, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Logan, it's urgent, and I need to get back to the station."

"Oh, well he just got in the shower, I can tell him to call you later." Kendall heard the shower start to run right as Officer Jones got to the apartment.

"Um, it's really important that he knows this right away, and you should probably know too. We have not been able to find Rick. After we found Logan and David, several officers went after him, but he got away. We were able to find his house, and get some evidence, but we need to find him in order to do anything. Now I don't want to scare you, but we still think he is in the city, we have officers everywhere looking for him. We will also have someone here at the Palm Woods in case he comes here. I would also suggest that someone stays with Logan, to make sure something bad doesn't happen, and make sure to keep the door locked at all times. I don't want you to get worried too much, we will find this guy and he will go to jail for a long time. I have to go, but make sure you tell Logan. We have this under control."

"Okay, thanks Officer Jones." Kendall tried to comprehend what he was just told as he said goodbye and closed the door, and locked it.

Kendall was spaced out as he was walking back to the couch, but a sudden noise caught him off guard. He heard a loud crash, and the sound of someone falling, as he realized it came from the bathroom. Kendall snapped out of his daze and ran to his room, and to the bathroom door.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall spoke through the door, and waited for an answer.

"Logan, answer me! Okay, if you don't answer me in three seconds then I'm coming in. One...two...three." He waited another second before he opened the door.

The first thing he saw was the shower curtain ripped and half on the floor and half still hanging. He ran over to the shower and saw Logan laying on the floor, with blood on his head and the side of the bathtub. The shower was still running, and water was spraying down. Kendall's first instinct was to make sure Logan was okay. He reached down and grabbed Logan's shoulder, and felt Logan move. Kendall let out a sigh of relief as he turned the shower off and tried to help his friend up.

"Logan, I am going to carry you to your bed, one second." Kendall turned towards the door and grabbed a robe. He sat Logan up and put the robe around his body, before picking him up bridal style and taking him to the room. He placed him on his bed, and saw that his cut on his forehead was bleeding, so he went and got the first aid it. He cleaned the cut up and put a band aid on it, and Logan started to come back to his senses.

"Thanks Kendall, I slipped, and hit my head on the side of the tub. Sorry, your clothes got a little wet." Logan sat up a little bit, but realized he was only covered by a robe, and he didn't want Kendall to see the bruises that covered his body, and he hoped that he already didn't see them.

"Yeah, I heard what happened from the living room, and don't worry about my clothes, you nearly scared me to death." Kendall started to get dry clothes for Logan and a towel to dry them both off.

"Here are some clothes. Let me help you get dressed."

"No, it's alright. I think I can handle getting dressed on my own." Logan sat up trying to cover himself from Kendall.

"Calm down Logan, we've seen each other get dressed before. You don't have to get..." Before Kendall could finish his sentence, he saw part of a bruise on Logan's chest.

Kendall reached over and pushed Logan's hands out of the way, revealing multiple bruises that covered Logan chest and stomach. "Logie, where did you get these?"

"Um, R-rick, he-he attacked me, remember?" Logan started to feel nervous as he knew Kendall was on to him.

"No, they aren't. Logan, I've know you my entire life and I can tell when you are lying. Ever since you got home you have been acting different. You haven't been eating or sleeping, and you have been hiding these bruises."

"Of course I have been acting different. You don't have any idea of what I've been through, or the pain he caused me!" Logan stood up and pulled his underwear and sweatpants up. He tried to sound tough, but as he finished the sentence tears started to fill his eyes. He sat back down on the bed as the robe revealed more bruises on his back.

"Logie, please. We are best friends, and you know that no matter what happens, nothing will change that." Kendall sat on the bed next to Logan and softly place his hand over his shoulder.

"I know Kendall, I just don't want anything to change."

"Nothing will change, you have to realize that."

Logan took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before trying to speak. His voice came out as a slight whisper, but once he said it Kendall knew he said. "I was raped."

Kendall just held Logan closer to him as he felt Logan cry into his shoulder. He waited until Logan calmed down before asking: "Why did you think you had to hide this?"

"I was scared what you guys will think of me." Logan sat up and stared at the floor.

"We would never think any differently of you Logan, you have to know that."

"I know, it's just that everything happened so fast, it was too much even for me to handle."

It was now Kendall's turn to tell the truth that Logan needed to know. "Um, there's something you should know too. Officer Jones was just here." Kendall told Logan everything that Officer Jones told him.

Logan's face fell when he heard what Kendall said, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide it.

"You should really eat something Logie. I'll be right back, here's your shirt." Kendall stood up and handed the shirt to Logan who was in a trance.

Kendall walked out of their room and headed to the kitchen to get some food for Logan. As he pulled out a can of soup and started to cook it the front door opened. James and Carlos came into the apartment very excitedly.

"Hey Kendall, what''s up?" James came in first and saw Kendall in the kitchen. Carlos came in right behind him a huge grin on his face.

"Guys, Logan's not feeling too great, and he really needs us to be there for him.

"Why what's wrong?" Carlos sat down at the counter and looked at the expression on Kendall's face.

Kendall told them everything that happened, from Officer Jones' report to what just happened .

"Oh my God. Is he alright? What can we do?" James stood next to Carlos and both of them had the same worried expression on their face.

"Nothing, he just needs us to be there." Kendall finished cooking the soup and put it into a bowl for Logan, and led the others to his room.

No one said anything, as Kendall put the bowl down on the table, and helped Logan pull his shirt over his head, which he seemed unable to do since he left. Both Carlos and James saw some of the bruises on Logan's stomach and knew it was real. Kendall gave Logan the soup and sat against the head of the bed next to Logan as Carlos and James sat on Kendall's bed. The silence was broken when Carlos started to do what he does best, make people laugh. He started to tell jokes and make the others laugh, even Logan cracked a smile.

* * *

Logan was still unable to sleep but when he looked over to the others he saw Carlos and James fast asleep on Kendall's bed.

"Hey you're still awake." Kendall's voice startled him, but he wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, but it seems like those two had a long day. I just still can't seem to fall asleep."

"Oh. Do you remember that one time I slept over your house during the thunderstorm, and you couldn't sleep. Your mom came in and laid next to you. She told you to listen to her heartbeats, and count how many there were in between breaths. You counted to like 20 and you were out like a light. Your mom told me that night that even when you were a baby she would hold you on her chest and you would listen to her heart until you fell asleep."

"Yeah she told me that too, the only problem is my mom is in Minnesota right now."

"Well I'm right here, and if it would help you get some sleep I would be more than happy to help. Besides it doesn't seem to bother those two who are practically cuddling over there." Carlos and James were both on Kendall's bed with their faces right next to each other.

"Yeah, I guess we can try. I really want to get some sleep."

Kendall laid back and rested his head on a pillow as Logan leaned over and placed his head on Kendall's chest. He listened to the rhythmic sounds of his breathing and his heartbeats, and instantly felt more comforted, protected and relaxed just by being next to him.

"Kendall can you promised me something?"

"Sure Logie."

"Promise me that everything will okay. That this will end soon."

Kendall really wanted to know that what Logan wanted him to promised would happen, but part of him knew it might not. But even though both of them knew it was something hard to promise, Kendall still said: "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks." Logan said sleepily as he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: There you go, another chapter done. I am still not sure how many more chapter there will be, but once I do figure it out I will tell you. Until then please tell your friends about this story and be sure to review it, because good or bad, I love reading your reviews. And be sure to check out my bio, which I just made to help you get to know me a little better. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been awhile but I am trying my best to get new updates up as soon as I can. There may only be a few more chapters left in this story, but I am starting my next semester of school tomorrow so it may take some time for the next update until I get use to my new schedule. I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can and finish this story for all you fans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 20: Home

Logan woke up feeling refreshed. For the first time since he was kidnapped he was able to get a full nights sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock which read "9:54", he looked up and realized he wasn't laying on a pillow, but instead he was laying on Kendall. He tried to slowly get up without waking up his friend, which didn't work out as he hoped. Kendall felt Logan shift on the bed and woke up to see him siting up next to him.

"Hey, did you sleep well last night?" Kendall sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, it was the best nights sleep I got in a while. Thanks again for helping me sleep." Logan turned around and faced Kendall, feeling slightly uncomfortable about their sleeping arrangements.

"Don't worry about it. We are best friends, and I would do anything for you guys. And by the looks of it those two are still very comfortable. Hey wake up love birds." Kendall threw a pillow at Carlos and James who were cuddled on Kendall's bed fast asleep.

"Wha, what?" James opened his eyes and realized where he was and jumped off the bed, knocking Carlos onto the floor.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Carlos sat up rubbing his head.

"Why were you sleeping on top of me?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't sleeping on you, was I?" Carlos asked the other two.

"You both were kind of cuddled together on the bed." Kendall smirked trying not to laugh at his friends.

"Ha, you were just as guilty as I was." Carlos stood up and threw the pillow at James.

"Whatever, no one mentions this to anybody. This is the last time I fall asleep in the same bed as you." James stormed out of the room, followed by Carlos who was laughing at James' reaction.

Both Kendall and Logan looked at each other and instantly started laughing. They could careless about the fact that James and Carlos were cuddled together. Even when they were kids they would sometimes sleep in the same bed, especially when they watched a scary movie at a sleepover and were terrified of being alone. There was nothing to hide when it came to their relationships, they were practically brothers, and there was nothing that could separate them.

* * *

The boys all got dressed and were eating breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Knight got up and opened the door, and was followed by Logan's parents.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Mitchell kissed her son and sat down at the table next to him.

"I'm better, did Officer Jones tell you about the news on Rick."

"Yes he did, ad we wanted to talk to you about that. But first the doctor called too and said your arm wasn't too badly broken so you can probably get that cast off really early. We can take you to the doctor today to get it taken off, and get your stitches removed." Mr. Mitchell had somewhat of a worried expression as he looked at Logan's arm and the scar on his forehead.

Logan nodded his head as he heard a buzzing noise come from Kendall's phone. Kendall picked it up and read the text message.

"Gustavo wants us three at the studio today. Kelly said you should probably get some more rest before you start rehearsing again Logan."

"Okay, I'll drive you boys to rehearsal while Logan's parents take him to the doctor." Mrs. Knight got up and ushered the others out the door while Logan cleaned up the table.

"Um, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Logan asked as he was placing the dishes in the sink.

"We'll talk about it after we see the doctor." Mr. Mitchell stood up and headed towards the door followed by is wife and son.

* * *

Logan returned from the doctor with his parents after about 2 hours, his cast was gone and so were his stitches. The apartment was empty which meant the guys were still at rehearsal and Mrs. Knight and Katie were probably shopping.

"Logan, we should sit down before we tell you what we have to say." Mr. Mitchell sat down on the couch next to his wife as Logan sat across from them. "After Officer Jones called us and told us that they hadn't caught Rick yet your mother and I really put a lot of thought into deciding you should come back to Minnesota, for your safety."

"Before you say anything honey, we know how much it means to you to be here with your friends, but we feel it's for the better if you come back home." Mrs. Mitchell held her son's hand as she spoke to him, while he sat there not sure what to say. In a way they were right, he probably would be safer in Minnesota, and he may even be able to recover from the trauma he received. At the same time, Logan felt that he couldn't leave his friends behind and give up on Big Time Rush.

"Can I think about it first?" Logan responded after staring into space for a few minutes.

"Yes, of course. But we are heading back tomorrow and we really think you should come with us."

* * *

The guys returned back to the apartment after an entire day of rehearing new dance moves. It was only 8:30 and they all felt like crawling into bed and falling asleep. Carlos was only able to get to the dinner table where he plopped down and rested his head on his arms. James was able to get to the couch were he managed to lie down as if he was dead. Kendall just wanted to go to his nice and comfortable bed. He dragged his aching legs into his room, where the sight that greeted him was surprising. Logan was packing his clothes into his bag, while his parents helped.

Mrs. Mitchell turned around and saw Kendall in the doorway. "We should let you guys talk." She grabbed her husband's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Logan?" Kendall sat down on his bed watching his friend pack.

"I'm going back to Minnesota with my parents in the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I would feel much safer there than here, where I feel like Rick is watching my every move."

"But you are safe here. You have me, Carlos and James watching out for you. You can't just leave us here. It won't be the same."

"I need to go home Kendall. You guys are always with me like I need a babysitter. And it would make everyone's lives so much easier if I did go home. My parents won't have to keep flying back and forth, I wouldn't have to live every second in fear that Rick is right behind me, and you guys won't have to treat me like I am a baby who needs to be protected."

Right as Kendall was about to say something Carlos and James came running into the room. Both of them spoke at the same time. "Why are you leaving? Your parents told us."

"Guys, I don't want to keep talking about this. I would feel so much safer in Minnesota. And relax, because it's not like we aren't going to be friends anymore. We will talk everyday, and it would be like nothing ever changed."

"Except for the fact that you are betraying our friendship." Kendall muttered under his breath.

Logan heard what Kendall said, and it made him snap. "What is wrong with you Kendall? You can't seem to think of anyone but yourself. I never wanted to come here and do this whole Big Time Rush thing in the first place. But you convinced me because you said you needed me here, and the one time I need you to support me and my decision you act as if your whole world is crashing down. You weren't the one who was kidnapped, trapped in a basement for a week and raped, that was me, and I would appreciate it if you stopped thinking about yourself and let me do what is right for me." Logan barely took a breath during his rant. His face was a slight shade of red, and the room was filled with an awkward silence.

Logan broke the silence after he calmed down a bit. "Do you remember that promise you made me when you convinced me to come here with you? Well you can make it up to me by letting me go home and let me try to forget about everything that happened to me. Now if you guys don't mind I have to get up early for my flight so I should go to bed." Carlos and James left the room and they all said their good nights before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone was awake and saying goodbye to Logan even though they didn't want to see him go. He hugged everyone and told them he would call once they got back to Minnesota. He could tell that Kendall was still very upset but they both acted as if the fight they had didn't happen as they said their final goodbyes. Kelly and Gustavo were also there to see him depart from the Palm Woods, even though they could all tell that Gustavo was furious with having to figure out what to do about Big Time Rush losing a member.

Logan got into the car and waved goodbye as his friends disappeared behind the moving vehicle. It wasn't even 5 minutes before is phone vibrated with a new text message from Kendall. It read:

_I'm really sorry abt last night Logie. But I really hope u would reconsider leaving. -K_

Logan stared at the message on his phone as he felt his eyes start to get watery. All he could tell himself was that going home is the best thing he can do, no matter how much it hurt by doing it.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter 20. As I said in the beginning I am not sure when chapter 21 will be up, but I will try my best to get it uploaded ASAP, so until then please review and tell your friends about this story. And speaking of fights, if you haven't read my other story, Big Time Fight ,yet you should check it out. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all, I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I am sorry, I am working as best as I can to get these last few chapters to you. On that note, I have decided there will be 5 more chapters. To be honest with you I feel that, especially these next two or three will be really random and strange, but I want to have them in there to make things more interesting. So just bear with me as I write some crazy stuff, and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters.**

Chapter 21: Darkness

_I'm really sorry abt last night Logie. But I really hope u would reconsider leaving. -K_

Logan stared at the message on his phone as he felt his eyes start to get watery. All he could tell himself was that going home is the best thing he can do, no matter how much it hurt by doing it.

* * *

Mrs. Mitchell turned towards her son and saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Logan turned off his phone and looked at his mom. "I don't know. I think I may be reconsidering this decision."

"You do know sweetie, that we are not forcing you to come home. We only want what's best for you, and even if you want to stay here you will be safe."

"I know, but I feel like it would be safer in Minnesota, but I don't think I can be away from the guys."

"I know it is a difficult decision for you, but you have to make up your mind soon."

Logan only nodded as he looked out the widow watching as the buildings passed by. He couldn't help but feel something towards LA. He remembered all the good and bad things that have happened and how they really changed him. It only took a few seconds for all the emotions to come crashing back, both good and bad, to make him realize that for better or worse he was going to make the right decision.

* * *

The mood of 2J was completely different once Logan left. The guys were sitting on the couch being quiet, and thinking to themselves. Even though Logan was only gone for a few minutes, it seemed like he was gone forever.

"He just got him back, and now he's gone again." Carlos broke the silence while watching his two friends sit there and stare into space.

"I know, it's just never the same when one of us is gone, especially Logan. I wonder if this is going to change anything." James said.

"Of course this will change something, it will change everything. Logan's going back to Minnesota while we stay here and become a band without him, and it's all my fault. If I didn't say those stupid things last night, he may still be here." Kendall looked down at his fists which were white from clenching them together.

"Don't say that Kendall, We all know Logan is the smart and logical one, and he proably put a lot of thought into this decision before we even saw him." James said.

"Yeah, but I wish he put us and our feelings into consideration before he left. We are affected by him leaving too."

"Kendall, stop. This decision was his to make, and we all know that it would be much safer for Logan if he went back home, at least until Rick is caught." Carlos said before sitting next to Kendall and trying to get him to calm down.

No one said anything for a while, but the silence was interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Logan said as he dropped his bag on the floor and entered the apartment.

"Logan?" Carlos jumped up and ran to Logan, the other two not far behind.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you going back to Minnesota? Gustavo is going to freak out again when he finds out you're back." James said joining Carlos by Logan's side.

"Don't worry, I already told Gustavo, and he did kind of freak out, but I know he was happy. I was going to go back home, then I realized that it would be strange being home without you guys. I know that it would have been much safer for me to go home, but I just couldn't be there alone. And plus it would be extremely boring without you guys." Logan said making them all laugh.

"Look Logan, about what I said last night. I didn't mean it, I just couldn't see you leave without talking to us about it. I am truly sorry." Kendall said, the look in his eyes showed that he meant it.

"I know. You had a right to be upset since I didn't talk to you guys before I made the decision, and I should have." Logan said as he and Kendall hugged it out.

"Okay, let's just forget all about it because no on is going anywhere. I say we take a trip to the mall to celebrate." Carlos said, as the others quickly agreed.

* * *

The ride to the mall was very eventful. The entire time the group was laughing and telling stories, having the time of their lives. Kendall parked the car in the lot and they all entered the mall. They all wanted to go to different stores, so they compromised on going to all of them one at a time.

Since there was a clothing store right there, and it was one of James' favorites, they decided to head there first. They spent nearly 45 minutes watching James pick out as many clothes as he could and trying each of them on. Finally he decided on what to buy, payed the cashier and they left.

The next stop was the sports store for Kendall. They stopped every now and then to sign autographs and take pictures with fans, but avoided them when they started asking Logan about his incident. The story was all over the news when it happened, and it still was since Rick is still at large.

They entered the sports store and were separated when Carlos and James went to look at some of the surfing gear while Logan followed Kendall who was looking at the hockey equipment. For some reason though, Logan felt weird, like someone was watching him.

"Hey, Logan what do you think of this one?" Kendall asked holding up a hockey stick and showing it to Logan.

"It's good." Logan said while looking over his shoulder to see if someone was watching him.

"Are you okay Logan?" Kendall asked, putting down the hockey stick.

"Yeah, it just feels like someone was watching me."

"Oh, well it is probably just a fan who is too afraid to talk to you." Kendall said, reassuring him before looking back at the hockey gear.

After the sports store, the guys headed to get some food at the food court, where Carlos ate about 5 corn dogs. When they finished eating, they decided to go to the toy store, much to Carlos' delight. The only words spoken were a bunch of "Woahs", "Sweet", and "That is awesome," which all came from Carlos. They spent about half an hour playing with all the toys before heading to the bookstore for Logan.

Once they got there, Carlos and James headed for the music section, while Kendall went to the sports section, and Logan to the medical section. Even though Logan was by himself, he could see his three friends looking over their shoulders to check up on him. He just ignored them and went on looking at the books, but he couldn't help but feel that same feeling he had before, like someone was watching him. He knew it wasn't his friends, because the feeling was strange and weird. He looked around the store and saw two familiar eyes staring at him. The same cold, dead eyes that belonged to the man he despised. But when Logan blinked a few times in disbelief, there was no one there. Logan told himself that he was imagining it, and went to join his friends.

"Did you find any books Logan?" Kendall asked.

"No. Can we go home now? I'm kinda tired." Logan said.

"Sure, let's head to the car."

They got within sight of the car, and James and Carlos ran for shotgun, James won. Kendall got into the driver's seat, Logan was behind him, and Carlos behind James.

They drove out of the parking lot and headed home. The car ride was once again filled with laughs and jokes from all four guys.

Logan was having a great time with his friends and was glad that he decided to stay in LA. He turned to Carlos who was in the middle of telling a story when Logan noticed a car heading straight towards them. In the split second it took, all Logan could see was his friends having a great time and laughing going to broken glass flying everywhere, and blood forming from injuries. As this was happening, he saw the car coming straight for them, and he saw the eyes of the driver that hit them, the same eyes that he saw in the bookstore and the eyes that he knew belonged to Rick.

The impact of the car hitting the passenger's side forced their car to go flying the opposite direction. The broken glass and blood from him and his friends filled Logan's vision before all he could see was darkness.

**A/N: Okay, there you have it, I know this probably wasn't one of my better chapters, but I can assure you that hopefully the last two chapters in this story won't disappoint. I do hope to get more chapters to you guys this weekend, but if I will apologize now. Thank you all once again for the subscriptions and review, I really appreciate them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am guessing you are all happy that I was able to upload this chapter really early, well so am I. The only bad part is I have a feeling like this chapter may not be very long. But I hope you enjoy it no matter how much I am able to write.**

Chapter 22: Heartbeats

A wave of pain crashed over his body. The all too familiar feelings that he felt once before, but much worse. His head pounding from the impact, the feeling of blood covering parts of his body telling him that he was covered in cuts. All around him lay shattered glass and pieces of the car that had been broken off. He didn't want to open his eyes, he was terrified beyond belief of what he would see. Would his friends be alive, would Rick be standing there ready to kill him, or would he not be able to open his eyes at all. Along with the pain, fear now started to take over his body, but it was then that he smelled something, a smell that told him to open his eyes and do something. He smelled gasoline and knew whatever had just happened could end even worse.

Logan's instincts took over and he opened his eyes, terrified of the scene he was in. His friends lay motionless in the car, James and Carlos had it worse. They received most of the impact when they were hit by the other car. Logan had to work fast, knowing that if even a spark of electricity or fire hit wherever the gasoline was, it could be the end. He tried to unbuckle himself, but it was jammed. He looked around for someway to free himself when he heard a groan come from someone.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan leaned forward and grabbed onto Kendall's shoulders.

"W-what happened?" Kendall sat upright rubbing his head, and seeing the blood, he began to panic a bit, but held his composure together.

"Kendall, we crashed, I need you to help me get James and Carlos out of the car now!" Logan said, still looking for a way to free himself.

Kendall managed to unbuckle himself and get out of the car. Logan picked up a shard of glass and began to cut his seat belt, before being able to slip out of it. Logan joined Kendall and they both ran to the opposite side of the car realizing that the car that had hit them was no where to be seen. They were all alone on a deserted street. They both thought at the same time if someone had called for help, but they were pretty sure no one heard or seen the crash.

They both tried to open the doors of the car but found them too damaged to be able to open. The glass of the windows were shattered, which allowed them to try to free their friends. Kendall was trying to pull James out of the car while Logan did the same with Carlos. Neither of them knew whether or not they were even alive, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying to save their friends.

Kendall had James completely out of the car, while Logan had Carlos halfway free.

"Take him as far away from the car as you can. And call an ambulance." Logan said.

Somehow he felt like he had super strength, he knew that it was the rush of adrenaline which fueled him. Through his many years of reading medical books he knew that in times of great stress and fear, the body can produce enough adrenaline to make someone do things unimaginable, and he was feeling it right now. He could not feel any pain, all he could feel was his heart beating a thousand times per second, sending blood and adrenaline throughout his body.

Kendall got James a far distance away from the vehicle and was dialing his cell phone as Logan was carrying Carlos towards him. The second Logan put Carlos down next to James he ran right back to the car.

"Where are you going?" Kendall yelled at this friend as he was putting the phone to his ear with shaky hands.

"There's a first aid kit in the car, we might need it." Logan said over his shoulder as he got back to the car.

Kendall looked at Logan then back down at his two unconscious friends. They were covered in cuts and bruises. As he began to tell the operator about what had happened, he reached down and felt to see if they had a pulse. He felt his head spin as he touched his friends, and felt a sigh of relief as he could feel slight heartbeats come from both of them.

Logan was able to pry open the trunk of the car very quickly. He could feel heat coming from the car, mixed with the smell of the gasoline which he saw pooling underneath the destroyed vehicle. After quickly searching through the contents of the trunk, he found what he was looking for. He took the first aid kit and turned around to run back to where his friends were, but was caught off guard by Kendall running towards him. Kendall ran as fast as he could and pulled Logan away from the car, but wasn't able to get away fast enough and flew through the air as the car they were all once sitting in went up in a blaze of fire and smoke.

Everything went into slow motion as Kendall lay on the ground, after just saving his life. He ignored the flames which came from the car, and his mind blocked out all the sounds around him. He pulled Kendall over to where the other two lay and opened the first aid kit. The only sound in his head was his heartbeat. He could hear every 'thump' that can from his body even as it began to go faster as he tired to help his friends.

He did everything he could remember from the many books he has read. With shaky hands he stopped the bleeding that can from the cuts on Carlos' head. He removed a shard of glass which was embedded in James' arm, and he treated the cuts and burns Kendall had from pulling him away from the fire.

Logan had no idea how much time has passed since they crashed, or when Kendall called the ambulance. He looked down at his friends with tear filled eyes as he heard a distant roar came from what he knew was help. It did not take long before help had finally arrived. The paramedics got the three unconscious boys onto stretchers and off to the hospital. Logan was a frantic mess, from yelling at the paramedics to help his friends instead of himself to telling them how to do their job right. I wasn't until the paramedics got Logan onto his own stretcher and seeing his friends leave the scene in their ambulances that the pain once again began to kick in.

* * *

The last few things he saw where the fading lights from the departing ambulances, the firefighters who were finishing extinguishing the car's fire, and the paramedics standing over him and putting him into an ambulance. He tried to fight it off, but his body took over and he was asleep within a matter of seconds. The whole incident that had just happened faded away as he slipped into a sleep caused by the medicine given to him.

**A/N: WOW, all I have to say is this chapter ended up much better than what I had anticipated.**

**

* * *

*********SPOILER ALERT!*******

* * *

**I hope this was something you all enjoyed, because things could get emotional in these last 3 chapters as we say goodbye to this story and maybe even a character, or more, for good. Yes I just said it, but I will not tell you who no longer be with us by the end of **_**Inside Your Heaven. **_**So until my next update I look forward to your comments and reviews, especially since I have a feeling I know what you all are going to say about who may or may not get the ax. Yeah I am a tiny bit evil. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone, as the story starts to come to an end I can't help but feel sad, but I will do my best to have this story end with a bang. This chapter will probably be very sappy and unexciting but it will lead into the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show**

Chapter 23: Lucky

Logan woke up in a hospital bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't alone. Kendall lay in the bed next to his, asleep and peaceful looking. Logan saw the slow rise and fall of Kendall's chest indicating he was alive and breathing. He was relieved to see this, because after the accident the only worry crossing Logan's mind was whether or not his friends were still alive. And as of right now he knew one was okay, and now he needed to see if Carlos and James were too.

He wasn't sure if he should get a doctor or a nurse to tell him or if he should just go himself. And since there seemed to be nobody around, he went for the second choice. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wincing slightly at the soreness in his legs, and on the side of his stomach. He looked down and noticed there were several cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. And he could tell he had several stitches on his arms, and feeling the side of his body he felt bandages underneath his hospital gown.

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, not sure of where his friends were he looked in both directions and decided to go to the right. He slowly walked down the hall glancing at the names next to each room looking for Carlos and James. He was about halfway down the hall when he saw 'James Diamond" and 'Carlos Garcia' written on the sign next to one of the rooms. He looked into the room and saw the two beds occupied by his friends. Carlos was in the bed closest, with bandages on his forehead, and a cast on his foot. James was in the bed by the window, with his arm also in a cast and stitches on his head and arm. Logan breathed another sigh of relief at the sight of his other two friends, and turned around to go back to his room before he was caught, but it was too late. A nurse was standing behind him with her arms crossed and an expression on her face that was a mixture of slight anger and worry.

"Why aren't you in your bed? You should be resting. We don't want those stitches to come loose." The nurse said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just wanted to make sure my friends were alright." Logan explained.

"Well that's okay, but next time ask me or another doctor or nurse. And don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." She said as she led Logan back to his room, making them both laugh a little.

"The paramedics told us what you did at the scene. Your friends are lucky to have you in their life. If you weren't there they would probably be in worse condition than they are now." The nurse said and she helped Logan back into his bed.

"Thanks. But I think I am the lucky one to have them. Can you tell me what conditions they are in?"

"How about I get the doctor in here for you so he can fill you in. By the way my name is Nurse Sara. But you can just call me Sara." She smiled at him as she turned around to leave.

"Has anyone told you that you look like Carrie Underwood?" Logan smiled back thinking to himself how she looked somewhat similar to his favorite singer, Carrie Underwood. They were both very young, and had several of the same facial features, although Nurse Sara's hair was a darker blonde, he could still see the resemblance.

"Actually I get Taylor Swift a lot." Sara said as she smiled over her shoulder at Logan and left the room.

Logan just laughed to himself and shook his head at the thought when the door opened and who he guessed to be the doctor walked in.

"Hello Logan, my name is Doctor Porter. How are you feeling?" Doctor Porter walked in and took Logan's chart as he greeted him.

"I'm fine. I am a bit sore but nothing major. I was wondering if you could tell me how my friends are doing?"

"Well I am glad to hear you are feeling okay. Your friends on the other hand are a bit more banged up. Kendall here isn't in too bad of a condition, like yourself. He has some minor burns and scrapes but other than that he is okay and should be waking up soon. Carlos and James on the other hand have some broken bones along with several cuts and scars. They are going to have to stay here for about a week. You and Kendall can leave in a few days, as long as you don't get any worse."

"Thank you Dr. Porter."

"You're welcome. If you need anything just let me or one of the nurses know. I must say you boys are lucky to be alive after all this." Dr. Porter said before he left the room.

Logan sat back in the bad and was about to turn the TV on when Officer Jones walked into the room.

"Hey Logan, I'm here to ask you a few questions about the accident."

Logan took a deep breath knowing this was bound to happen. "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Well, we just need to know the details of the accident for the report. It seems as though it was a hit and run. We found the car that hit you about a mile away, it was reported stolen and the driver is no where to be found."

"Well, we were going back to the Palm Woods after we went to the mall and out of no where the car came and side swiped us. I wasn't able to tell Kendall to stop the car in time because the other car was going to fast. Once it hit us I blacked out and next thing I know I'm waking up to the smell of gasoline, I'm not sure how long I was unconscious though. I managed to get Kendall to help me pull the others out of the car. I went back to get a first aid kit out of the trunk then Kendall runs up and pulls me out of the way before the car went on fire. Then the ambulance came and I woke up here." Logan searched back in his memory, seeing as though the images were still very fresh in his mind.

"Okay, were you able to see the driver of the other car?" Officer Jones asked, not knowing what Logan was about to say.

"Um, a-actually I think it was Rick. When we were at the mall I had a feeling like someone was watching me and when I looked up I thought I saw him, but he vanished very quickly. Then right before the car hit us I could have sworn I saw him behind the wheel of the other car. I could be wrong though." Logan felt his hands get sweaty from nerves as he told Officer Jones about Rick.

"Well, there was some blood in the stolen car so we will send that in for DNA tests and see what comes up. Until then I ask you to be careful. We will have an officer here for your safety and one back at the Palm Woods too, we will catch this guys Logan." Officer Jones put a hand on Logan's shoulder as he reassured him.

"Thank you." Logan said and gave a small wave as Officer Jones left the room.

Logan put his head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He kept playing back the images in his head and every time he saw Rick's eyes in the car right before they crashed.

Just then the door to their room sprung open and Mrs. Knight and Katie came running into the room. Mrs. Knight went over to Kendall and brushed his hair out of his eyes before kissing him on the forehead. When she saw that Logan was awake she went over and did the same thing. Katie sat ing the chair next to the beds as Mrs. Knight stood next to Logan.

"I'm so glad you boys are alright." Mrs. Knight said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. It was an accident, we didn't see the car coming." Logan was afraid that she would be furious, but he was wrong.

"Don't worry about it honey. Officer Jones told me what happened. I just am glad nothing serious happened to you four."

"Yeah, just wait until Gustavo finds out. Not only is the Big Time Rush mobile ruined but you guys probably won't be dancing for a while." Katie said with a smirk on her face. But you could see in her eyes that she was relived that her older brothers were okay.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight Yelled/whispered so as not to wake up Kendall.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No I'm fine. I think I might get some sleep."

"Okay, I am going to take Katie home and call your parents, and Carlos' and James' too. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said as she gave Logan a hug and went to give Kendall a kiss. Katie even went over to Logan and did the same thing, then she went to Kendall and gave him a kiss on the cheek before departing with her mother.

* * *

Logan woke up in the middle of the night and saw a person standing in the room. Once he was able to focus his eyes he saw that it was Nurse Sara.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she was cleaning the room.

"It's okay, I'm not that tired. What are you still doing here?" Logan asked not realizing the way the question came out.

"What does that mean? Do you think I don't have a personal life?" Sara asked.

"N-no t-that's not w-what..." Logan stumbled on his words afraid he might have upset her.

"I'm just messing with you, relax. I have the night shift tonight." Sara laughed at how Logan was so tense.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If you want I could stay here a while since all my other patients are asleep. We could keep each other company."

"Sure." Logan said as Sara took a seat next to his bed.

"Well, tell me a little about yourself Logan."

"Well, I'm from Minnesota. Me and my other friends used to play hockey and now we are becoming a band together. Uh, although I have always wanted to be a doctor, this isn't too bad."

"Yeah, I could see you being a doctor, and who knows maybe we will work together someday, once you get your PhD, DR. Mitchell." The two laughed and were alarmed when they heard noises come from the other bed. At that moment Kendall looked around the room and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh, looks like sleepy-head is waking up. I'll go and let you two talk." Sara said and left the room again.

"Hey Kendall, how are you feeling?" Logan turned to his friends and asked.

"I've been better Logie, I've been better." Kendall said with his trademark smirk.

Logan couldn't help but notice how different he looked with cuts and bruises all over. That must have been how he looked after Rick kidnapped him.

"What happened exactly?" Kendall asked trying to move in the bed but stopped when he felt pain.

Logan filled him in on the details and Kendall started to remember.

"Well it sounds as though we are lucky to have you here Logie."

"Why does everyone keep saying that I'm lucky. I don't feel very lucky after all that has happened. Rick is still out there and he won't stop until I'm dead." Logan said.

"Don't say that Logan, you are lucky, and so are we to have you here. And don't you think for one minute that Rick is going to hurt you again. We don't have any proof that it was him who crashed into us yet. So as of right now we are all very lucky to have each other and to be alive." Kendall said as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

Logan stared at the TV thinking that maybe it was all luck. Or maybe it was all going to lead into something worse, where all the good luck he has been given will turn into bad luck at the blink of an eye. He didn't want to fell luck, he wanted to feel safe. He wanted everything to end, the nightmares, the pain, the fear, everything. And he wanted the person responsible to pay, hoping that he doesn't do exactly that to Logan.

**A/N: Well, that chapter went way longer than I had thought. And yeah I did put Carrie Underwood in there, I couldn't go this entire story after naming it after one of her songs and being a huge fan of hers to only mention her once. It only seemed fair. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the ending as much as I am looking forward to writing it. Keep on reviewing please and keep on your toes for my next update because I am not sure when it will be yet. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well the end is almost near and I can't believe I was able to write this much. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will be on the look out for more stories from me in the future, I will tell you about that after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show.**

Chapter 24: Marks

About a week has passed since the accident, and the Big Time Rush boys have healed quite nicely. James and Carlos had woken up, but were still bed ridden and sore. Logan and Kendall, on the other hand, were up and walking. They were still a little sore, but their injuries had pretty much been completely healed.

"You guys are so lucky you get to go home today. While we are still stuck here in these stupid hospital beds." Carlos said with a pouting expression. You could tell that the lack of mobility is causing the crazy boy to go crazy.

"Yeah and I haven't been able to get the right amount of beauty sleep with all the pain I'm in, and whenever they give me pain medication I end up sleeping all day. It is really screwing up my schedule to have the same amount of beauty sleep each night.

"Dude chill. Who cares about how much 'beauty sleep' you get. There are no girls around for you to flirt with." Kendall said putting air quotes around "beauty sleep."

"Yeah, but have you seen that Nurse Sara, she is hot." James said grinning at his friends causing Carlos to nod his head furiously in agreement, Kendall to roll his eyes and Logan to blush a little. Sure Logan thought she was pretty, but it seemed weird to think of her like that since she is in late twenties and she is their nurse. Not to mention that Logan seemed to become friends with her, which seemed a tiny bit weird anyway.

"Whatever, come on Logan. We should go get ready. My mom should be here soon to take us home." Kendall said leading Logan to their room.

They entered their room and each of them pulled out clothes from the bags Mrs. Knight brought them. Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and took off his hospital gown. Kendall was finishing getting dressed when he saw Logan looking down at the marks that covered his chest.

"They are still there." Logan whispered to himself while slowing tracing his fingers over the marks.

"Well yeah, the accident was only a few days ago..." Kendall took a closer look and realized what Logan meant. "Oh."

"It's like a permanent reminder of what happened. No matter how much I try to forget, there will always be something there to remind me."

"Logie, they are just bruises. You of all people should know that they will heal eventually." Kendall said as he handed Logan a shirt.

"It's not just that. I have to live with the constant knowledge that my virginity was taken away from me. I had always imagined that moment to be special and with the girl of my dreams, not taken by force from a monster." Logan said as he pulled his shirt on carefully and sat on the bed.

"It still can be. I think that someone's virginity is something only they can give willingly. And although technically it's different in some situations, it is only something a person can give to someone and it can't be taken away. Now I know you are smart Logan and you are probably going to say that you aren't a virgin because that man raped you, but I think that it is only something that can only be shared in a moment of love." Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan and put in arm on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess you have a point." Logan said trying to think about it the way Kendall put it. But to him it still seemed like it was taken from him.

* * *

Mrs. Knight arrived at the hospital and as she was signing some paperwork, the boys were saying goodbye, even though they would be back to visit the next day.

Logan sat in the car thinking about what Kendall said, trying to convince himself that Kendall was right, be he just couldn't.

They arrived at the Palm Woods and Mrs. Knight left with Katie to go to auditions all day, which left the two boys in the apartment alone. They up towards the door and saw a police car parked in front of the building with a cop inside, just in case Rick showed up. They walked inside and everyone in the lobby instantly became quiet and were looking at Kendall and Logan as they walked to the elevators. They got on the elevator and headed for 2J.

"Well that was weird." Kendall said as he threw his bag on the floor when he entered the apartment.

"Yeah, they probably heard about everything that has happened. My guess is that it is still all over the news." Logan said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well who cares. Let's just ignore it. So what do you want to do?" Kendall asked.

"I kind of just feel like staying in tonight. Especially if people are going to act weird around us. Maybe we can just watch some movies." Logan said.

"Sure. It looks like Katie rented a bunch of movies." Kendall said picking up a stack of DVDs and agreeing on what to watch with Logan. HE put in the movie and they both sat back and watched.

* * *

They finished the first movie and the pizza they order had just arrived. Logan put in another movie as Kendall brought the pizza over to the couch. They sat back and ate as they watch the movie, occasionally cracking jokes with each other or talking about the crazy times they had together.

They seemed to loose all track of time because before they knew it, the clock said 10:00 and Mrs. Knight and Katie just got back from the auditions. They walked into the apartment and both headed straight for bed.

The movie was over, and Kendall turned to ask Logan what he wanted to watch next, but noticed he was curled up in a ball fast asleep. Kendall chuckled to himself as he tried to wake Logan up, but he was out like a light. Kendall decided to pick Logan up and he carried him to their room. He placed Logan on his bed and pulled the cover over him before getting in his own bed and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Logan woke up and realized he was in his bed, but he couldn't remember how he got there. He could only remember slowly falling asleep while watching the movie. He looked over and saw Kendall putting his shoes on.

"Hey, when did I go to bed last night?" Logan asked.

"You didn't. You fell asleep on the couch and when I tried to wake you up you wouldn't move, so I carried you to your bed."

"Oh, uh thanks. Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go for a walk in the park. I need some fresh air. Do you want to come?"

"No, my legs are still a little sore. I think I ma just going to take a shower and probably read my books."

"Okay. Well if you need anything just call me. I have my cell with me." Kendall said as he picked up his phone and headed outside.

"Okay." Logan said as he got up and headed for the shower.

* * *

Kendall walked out of the apartment and headed for the stairs, since they were on the other side of the lobby, and he wanted to avoid the weirdness from the other residents. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned the corner and almost ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Kendall said as he looked at the man. Something seemed familiar about the man but before he could figure it out he was being attacked.

The man grabbed Kendall causing him to drop his phone. Kendall fought back, punching he man in the stomach , but when he tried to get away the man pulled him back by the leg and got on top of Kendall. Kendall struggled underneath him and kicked the man, but when he went to stand up he was tackled and pulled into the supply closet. The whole scene caught him off guard, and he soon found himself locked in the dark supply closet by the man who kidnapped his best friend.

* * *

Logan finished taking a shower and was getting dressed when he heard the front door being opened. He knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie went to more auditions today and were going to be gone the whole day, so he guessed it was probably Kendall.

"Kendall?" Logan asked as he pulled a shirt on and walked of his room expecting to see Kendall.

"Kendall, did you forget something?" Logan asked as he walked into the living room, but was caught off guard when he saw Rick standing there. He looked different. His hair was dyed a bleach blond color, and his arms and face were covered in cuts and bruises, marks that proved he must have been the one who crashed into them . But the one thing that was still the same were his cold dead eyes.

"I see you're still alive, Logie. Did you miss me?" Rick said in a voice that gave Logan the chills, as he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Logan.

All Logan could do was stand there frozen in fear. He tried to say something or yell for help, but he couldn't find his voice. It was then that Logan knew all hope he had juts built up was gone.

**A/N: Okay just so you know it is not the end, of the story I mean. I have one more chapter for you that will end this story. I hope to end it well and I hope you will be looking forward to seeing what happens.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, the moment you all have either been waiting for or are completely dreading, its the final chapter of Inside Your Heaven. It is saddening to see it come to an end but it had to come eventually. I hope that this chapter can bring us all closure to this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything having to do with the show**

Chapter 25: Life & Death

"_I see you're still alive, Logie. Did you miss me?" Rick said in a voice that gave Logan the chills, as he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Logan._

_All Logan could do was stand there frozen in fear, He tried to say something or yell for help, but he couldn't find his voice. It was then that Logan knew all hope he had just built up was gone._

_

* * *

Logan stood motionless staring into the eyes of the man who made his life hell. The man that gave him nightmares, that haunted his every thought was standing in front of him once again, but this time a gun was pointed straight at his face._

Logan knows he isn't the strongest, or fastest person, but he is smart and he needed to outwit Rick. The only problem being that his brain was going crazy with what might possibly happen to him, and he needed to concentrate on how to get away.

Those few seconds of Logan standing frozen in pure fear and Rick moving closer and closer to him seemed to last forever. Logan had started to figure out what he could do when instinct kicked in.

Once Rick was close enough Logan quickly whacked Rick's hand holding the gun with a closed fist. The gun flew out of Rick's hand as he stumbled sideways not expecting Logan to fight back. Logan took this opportunity to run into his and Kendall's room, locking the door behind him. Rick ran right behind him but got to the door too late. He began to pound on the door trying to get it open.

Logan ran over to where his cell phone laid on the dresser and began to call the police when the bedroom door broke open and Rick entered the room with the gun back in his hand. He lunged towards Logan and grabbed his arm trying to pry the phone from his grasp. He pulled it out of Logan's hand and threw it against the wall, successfully breaking it.

Rick increased his grip on Logan's left arm and started to pull out of the room. But Logan wasn't going to give up unless he was dead. His heart raced faster and faster and he once again felt the blood and adrenaline course through his body. He clenched his right hand into a fist and swung right at Rick's jaw. Rick released his hold on Logan and brought his hand to his throbbing face. Logan did not waste any time and make a break for the door. The next moment caught Logan completely off guard as the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Logan was running through the doorway one second and the next he was on the ground with an enormous pain in his left leg. He looked down and saw blood begin to seep from the wound. He felt the adrenaline and hope begin to leave his body as he looked up and saw a bloodied lip Rick standing over him.

Rick picked Logan up and was carrying him over his shoulder out of the apartment. Logan tried to free himself but the pain from the bullet was too overpowering. He brain kicked in one last time thinking that someone could be able to help him as he reached over to his arm and removed the bandage that was covering a cut from the accident. He dropped it to the ground in the hallway and hoped it would give someone a clue to where he was being taken.

* * *

Rick needed to move fast. He was hoping that no one heard the gunshot, but he didn't want to take any chances. He carried Logan down the hallway of the second floor and stopped when he heard a noise coming from the other end of the hallway. He needed to hide until the person was gone and so he moved inside the supply closet right next to him. Once inside he threw Logan to the ground producing a groan which went along to his cries of pain from the bullet in his leg. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned around to face Logan and saw a few pieces of rope sitting on the shelf next to him. He picked them up and began to tie Logan's hands and feet together. He got down on top of Logan and placed a hand over his mouth to prevent his cries and whimpers from being heard.

"Make any sound and I can guarantee you that I will kill your friends right in front of your eyes. And I will make sure it is a slow and painful death." Rick whispered as they both sat in silence staring at the locked door in front of them. Logan looked at the crack underneath the door and saw a shadow of a person appear and heard the doorknob being rattled. Logan watched the shadow disappear through tear filled eyes when the person realized the door was locked. He glanced up at Rick whose face was filled with relief while Logan's was filled with fear and pain.

* * *

Kendall had not stopped banging on the door. Every now and then he even threw all his weight into it in a desperate attempt to break it down and get to Logan.

He had no idea how long he was furiously trying to get out but finally the door opened and on the other side stood Camille and Jo.

"Kendall, what were you doing in there?" Jo asked.

"I can't explain it all right now but Logan is in trouble. I need you two to go get help right now!" Kendall said as the girls wasted no time asking questions and went for help. Kendall turned around and was about to run up the stairs when he heard a faint noise that he knew was not a good sound.

He ran up the stairs two at a time before getting to the 2nd floor. He ran to the apartment and knew something bad had happened when he saw the front door wide open.

"Logan?" Kendall yelled as he ran through the apartment looking for his best friend. He ran further inside and felt his world start to spin as he saw his bedroom door broken off its hinges and a small puddle of blood on the floor. He ran into the room but found nothing.

Kendall had no idea where Logan was but he needed to find him. He ran back out of the apartment and ran down the hallway. He checked every door that he could but they all were locked. He got to the supply closet and once again tried to open the door but found it too was locked. He was about to keep going down the hallway when he saw on the ground behind him a bandage and a few drops of blood. When he touched the blood he saw it come off on his fingers, telling him that it had just gotten there.

He turned back to the supply closet and instinctively kicked the door in. He didn't waste any time to react to who was behind the door as he pulled Rick off of Logan and dragged him into the hall. Kendall kicked the gun from Rick's hand causing it to slide a few feet away from them. Rick turned over and kneed Kendall in the back of the leg causing him to fall down to his knees.

Logan struggled against his bonds desperately trying to free himself and help Kendall. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't get free though, and all he could do was watch as Rick and Kendall fought each other.

Kendall was on his knees when Rick got up and tackled him to the ground. Both of them punched and kicked each other causing blood to be shed and the beginning of bruises to be formed. Rick managed to overpower Kendall for a brief moment and was crawling towards his gun when Kendall reached out and pulled back on Rick's leg. Rick turned over onto his back and kicked Kendall in the stomach sending him to the ground. Rick reached up and took a hold on the gun. He got up and got onto of Kendall pointing the gun right at his chest.

* * *

Logan could not see what was happening since the wresting match between Kendall and Rick moved them out of Logan's view. All he could see were their feet and movements of Kendall's legs as a sign of struggling. Logan had finally manged to get his hands free and was pulling the ropes off of his feet when a gunshot filled the air once again. His heart stopped beating as he saw the feet of the two in the hallway had stopped moving.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed as fear and rage filled his voice and tears filled his eyes.

He crawled out of the closet, his leg still bleeding and throbbing from the gunshot and stopped dead when he saw the sight in front of him. Rick lay on top of Kendall and blood pooled underneath them. Logan saw the amount of blood and felt his lungs stop working, his best friend had just died while trying to save him, and that idea felt like it would haunt him more than the torture Rick put him through.

Out of what seemed to be no where, Officer Jones came running up behind Logan putting his gun back in its holder. And at that moment Logan's world did yet another 360. Kendall moved underneath Rick's body, as Officer Jones helped free the teen. Kendall's shirt was covered in blood, but it wasn't his. Officer Jones checked for a pulse on Rick's dead body, but by judging by the expression on his face, they all knew Rick was dead.

Kendall stood up on shaky legs and went over to Logan, who was trying to put pressure on his leg to stop the bleeding while at the same time trying to overcome the flood of emotions that came over him.

"Are you two alright?" Officer Jones asked.

"I'm fine but Logan's been shot." Kendall said while helping Logan stop the bleeding. Officer Jones pulled out his phone and called and ambulance while Kendall held Logan in his arms.

"Thank god you are alright Logie. I thought I lost you again."

"I know. I thought you were dead just now." Logan said, his voice soft and tired. The bullet wound was causing him to get weaker.

"Well, its over now. Rick is dead. HE is not going to hurt you anymore." Kendall hugged Logan as tears filled his eyes as well.

"Kendall promise me you won't try to be the hero again." Logan said as his voice filled with pain, sorrow, happiness and fear from thinking about what Kendall had done to save him.

"No Logie, I can't promise that. I can't just let something happen to any of my brother. But I can promise you that I will always be there for you as I know you guys would be there for me." The both smiled to each other as the paramedics took them back to the hospital.

Kendall was right, they were always going to be there for each other forever, because that's what brothers do. They were best friends and brothers since they could remember and it was going to stay that way no matter what they had to do to make sure of it.

"_When minutes turn to days and years,_

_If mountains fall I'll still be here,_

_holding you until the day I die._

_And I wanna be Inside Your Heaven,_

_Take me to the place you cry from,_

_When the storm blows you away."_

_-Inside Your Heaven By: Carrie Underwood_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**A/N: AND that is it... Oh boy, right now I am feeling relief and sadness at finally finishing this story. Did you guys honestly think I could kill one of the guys, I have a heart you know. Well I hope you enjoyed every moment this story had to offer because I enjoyed writing it as well as reading all of your reviews. Now before I bid this farewell I want to get your opinions on what story I should work on next. Granted I am not sure when the story will be up but I am hoping to start it no later than March. Right now I want to focus on school for a little while than start the story. I also want to figure out as much as I can about the story. Right now I am stuck between two ideas and I want to know what you want to read so here are the choices:**

**Another Kendall/Logan friendship story except this time they aren't friends to begin with. Basically I've seen this story get posted once I came up with the idea but I want to try it my own way. I think I may call it "Evolution". Basically Kendall is the popular captain of the hockey team while Logan is the quiet nerdy outcast and they were made partners for a biology project and its basically them getting to know each other. Secrets about both of them are learned and its pretty much the "Evolution" of a possible friendship. They begin to realize if a popular jock and a nerdy outcast could possibly be friends. Trust me it is way better than how I am explaining it. And I don't think James or Carlos would really be in this story though.**

**The second choice is a murder mystery. It takes place on a college campus and there will be many characters (that I may need help coming up with). The story will be about all the characters, and how they become trapped on the campus and find out there is a killer there too. They don't know who the killer is or if it could be one of them but they try to escape without becoming killed themselves. I was thinking about using characters from other shows instead of trying to make them all up, but the Big Time Rush boys will play the main roles. I think I may call this story "Campus Killer" or 'Spring Break Down"**

**So if you could give me your feedback about these ideas and which you like better I would appreciate it. I may also put another "chapter" or "story", or whatever they are called where I update you on which one I am doing before I start writing so you can have an idea of where I am going, and if I need help coming up with characters.**

**So once again I thank you all for spending your time reading and reviewing my story and I hope I see your reviews again in the future. **

**Zorexo2 :)**


	26. Campus Killer Preview

Hey everyone. I know it has been a while but I have been hard at work, both at school, kind of, and working on my next story. I have chosen to try out the murder mystery choice and am really trying to make it perfect. There are somethings that I still have yet to figure out and I hope to actually start writing it soon. Right now I have made a list of characters and have made outline for the first few chapters. I have also thought of some ways to kill people off, but I won't share them with you to keep it a surprise.

I wanted to update you all on my progress and I have decided to give you a taste of the story and give you a list of the characters. To make my life a bit easier I decided to take characters from other shows, both Disney and Nick. However, because this story takes place at a college, it will be AU, and I need certain "types" of people, many of the characters will be nothing like they are on their show. Since I am a huge BTR fan I will try to put the focus on the BTR characters, but I am just saying that everyone is fair game. I am telling you this now that anyone or everyone could be killed, so please do not get upset with me if I kill one of your favorites, it is just a story from my crazy mind. This story is only mean to be for fun and I hope none of you take it seriously. It is in not way shape or from based on a true story. With all that being said I hope you all enjoy "Campus Killer" when it comes to a computer near you... :)

**Campus Killer**

Carolina Bay College (CBC) was just your everyday normal college. The students there were just average college students. You have your jocks, who are the top of the chain, along with the popular girls. There are your Greeks who feel they rule the school. Along with the rich kids who literally "rule the school." Just like any high school or college in the US, this school comes with your class clowns, flirty girls, geeks, and freaks, and maybe the occasional normal person. However, unlike other schools CBC, is home to a killer, someone walking on the same campus as everyone else, the only problem being that no one knows it yet. Events take a turn for the worse when a normal spring break turns into a killing frenzy. Will the students at CBC make it out alive to see their much anticipated spring break, or will they fall victim to "The Campus Killer"?

Characters:

Logan Mitchell- smart kid (Sophomore)

Kendall Knight- quarterback (Sophomore)

Carlos Garcia- class clown (Sophomore)

James Diamond- popular guy (Sophomore)

Jo Taylor- cheerleader, dating Kendall (Sophomore)

Camille Brooks- James' girlfriend (Freshman)

Jett Stetson- son of the school's president (Junior)

Carly Shay- dating Justin (Sophomore)

Sam Puckett- sporty girl (Sophomore)

Freddie Benson- outcast (Junior)

Tori Vega- sorority pledge (Freshman)

True Jackson- sorority girl (Sophomore)

Lulu Johnson- dating Carlos (Freshman)

Jimmy Madigan- football player (Sophomore)

Alex Russo- Justin's sister (Freshman)

Justin Russo- Frat guy (Junior)

Harper Finkle- Logan's friend (Sophomore)

Hayley Steele- class president (Sophomore)

Jake Collins- transfer student (Sophomore)

Felix Garcia- Frat guy, Carlos' cousin (Junior)

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this little taste of what is to come. I hope you all can give me your feedback, thoughts and maybe ideas for the story because I am open to all of them. Thank you all once again for your support and I hope to see you all when "Campus Killer" begins. :)


End file.
